The Inevitable Truth
by Angry Warrior
Summary: The Consequence of 'The Killing Game'.
1. Chapter 1

The Inevitable Truth

by: AW

Chapter 1

Rating: M

Pairing: J/C

Summary: The Consequences of 'The Killing Game'.

Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom own the series and the characters that are related to Star Trek: Voyager, but the story is mine.

Length: 3,425 words|

Date: December 2017

The young Hirogen walked up to Janeway, "What's this?"

"An optronic data core. You can use it to make holodeck technology on your own vessels. I made a promise to your leader before he died that I would give this technology to the Hirogen." She smiled and handed him the data core. "Take it."

The Hirogen looked at her unsure. "His ideas were unconventional, I do not share them."

Kathryn stared at the young man knowing she had to get the point across to him. "Was he any more unconventional then you are? Calling a cease fire with your prey?" She paused letting the idea set in.

"Only a few days ago, the thought of speaking with us on equal terms would've been inconceivable; but here we are. Take this trophy. You can use it to create a new future for your people." She smiled at him. "At the very least you can hang it on your bulkhead; No?"

She smiled at the young Hirogen and walked out of the cargo bay.

[LATER THAT NIGHT – MESS HALL]

Kathryn grabbed the 'goo' that Neelix was serving for dinner and proceeded to make her way to the table where Chakotay was sitting. "So have you tried this concoction yet?"

Chakotay shook his head. "I was waiting for you to be the guinea pig."

Kathryn tilted her head and shot Chakotay a look. "Thanks for that."

She put her fork in the pasty goo and brought it up to her mouth. It was pungently fragrant and she felt her stomach do a summersault pushing the offending food away.

"You want to make our way to my quarters and tonight we can eat from the replicator."

Chakotay laughed, "If that's the kind of reaction it solicited in you, I might take you up on that offer."

The pair made their way to Kathryn's quarters.

She punched in the access code and they walked over to the replicator. "Vegetarian Lasagne?"

"That, I think I can deal with."

The dish appeared in the replicator and Kathryn brought it over to the table. "This definitely smells better than what Neelix was serving."

Chakotay grinned and showed Kathryn the dimples that she had long ago fallen in love with. She slowly brought the fork up to her mouth and felt the bile building in her throat. She shook her head, "I'm just not feeling well tonight."

Chakotay stared at her. "I can go if you want to just rest for the night."

"I just think these last three weeks with the Hirogen, have been a little much for me."

Chakotay watched her disappear into the bedroom. "If you want to take the rest of that with you to your quarters you can. You must be hungry."

Chakotay grinned, "I'm not going to say no to free replicated food."

He heard Kathryn let out a laugh from the other room. "Just don't think this is going to be a regular thing. We all need our replicator rations."

Chakotay smiled to himself and packed up the leftovers to take with him.

Kathryn put on a light white nightgown that went to her knees and lay down in bed.

Sleep would not come to her tonight.

She felt bloated. *Must be that time of the month again.* She looked at the calendar to see when the last date checked was.

She slowly made her way to the bathroom and threw water on her face hoping that would clear the dirty feeling she felt from the weeks of being violated by the Hirogen.

When no relief was forthcoming she went to the living room and replicated herself a cup of tea. It was Chakotay's special blend and always made her feel calmer and ready for a good night's sleep.

She finished the beverage and made her way back to her bedroom.

She lay down on the cool sheets of the bed and waited for sleep to take her over.

[SIX WEEKS LATER]

Kathryn flipped over in her bed. She was lying on her stomach and turned her head to look at the chronometer. *0900* She was late again, she had slept through her alarm.

She got up and was going to make her way to the bathroom when a wave of dizziness swept over her. This was the third day in a row she had slept in, and the dizziness was becoming a normal thing for her. She made her way to the bathroom and felt dry heaves making their way up to her throat. She sighed, maybe it was time she went to visit the doctor.

Lately nothing was staying down and even coffee made her stomach churn.

She quickly had a sonic shower and dressed in her uniform.

Kathryn – against her better judgement – paid the doctor a visit.

[SICKBAY]

Kathryn strolled into the sickbay. She had sent a quick note to Chakotay stating that she wasn't feeling well and was going down to sickbay.

She sighed as the Doctor approached her. "Captain, it seems the Commander was a little worried and wanted to make sure you actually got down here."

Kathryn glared at him and sat on the biobed.

"What seems to be the problem?"

She drew in a cleansing breath. "I know what these symptoms are going to sound like, but I'm telling you now, it is not possible."

The Doctor stared at her, "If you don't tell me what's wrong I can't even begin to make a diagnosis."

She stared at the Doctor, "I have been feeling queasy: Even coffee makes me turn a little green. The last three or four days I have been having dizzy spells; and I can't seem to manage to make it to the bridge on time."

"Uh-huh." He took the tricorder and pointed it lower until he was scanning her abdomen. "When was your last menstrual period?"

She knew where this was going. "I don't really keep track but it was before the Hirogen came on board."

The Doctor flipped his tricorder closed. "It appears that while the Hirogen were on board you missed your booster and you indulged in things you wouldn't normally."

Kathryn shook her head and put her hand on her belly. "Really?"

The Doctor nodded. "Well, it appears to be 100% human, so at least we know they didn't force themselves on you."

She drew in a steadying breath. "It could be anyone on the crew that is Human. I have no recollection of the time with the Hirogen until the implant was shorted out."

The Doctor stared at the distraught woman. "If you want I can take a sample of the amniotic fluid and compare it to likely candidates that were in the simulation with you." He sighed, a very human action for a hologram, "Or if you choose not to have it, I can make that happen as well."

Kathryn stared at him. "You mean abortion? In this day and age."

The Doctor patted her hand. "This wasn't your choice. You had no say in it."

"How long do I have to decide Doctor?"

He scanned her again, "You're about nine weeks along; I would not recommend performing the procedure after 12 weeks."

The Captain nodded and ran her hand along her belly. "I'll tell you what I decide Doctor."

Kathryn exited sickbay in a daze and somehow manage to make her way to the bridge.

She looked over to Tuvok's station and locked eyes with him momentarily before making her way down the stairs towards Chakotay. "You have the bridge Commander; I'll be in my ready room."

Chakotay watched her retreat into her ready room. He would give her 20 minutes and then go check on her.

[30 MINUTES LATER]

Chakotay had given her half an hour before he went to check on her.

He rang the chime and no answer was forthcoming. Finally he used his override codes and made his way into her private sanctuary. "Captain…"

She lifted her head up and he saw the tear streamed face. "What is wrong Kathryn?"

She drew in a cleansing breath. "Nothing Chakotay, I'm just tired."

Chakotay didn't believe this for a minute. "Come on Kathryn, you were late for duty three days in a row. You look like hell, and today I get a message that you had gone to see the Doctor."

She stood up and made her way toward Chakotay. She took off her jacket and summoned him over to where she stood looking out the window. She took his hand and placed it on her belly where the bump was beginning to form. "I'm pregnant."

His jaw dropped open in shock. "Who."

More a statement than a question. She shook her head. "I don't know." She threw her hands up in frustration.

"How far along are you?"

She sighed in frustration and let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Nine weeks you do the math."

"Oh my god."

She put up a hand to stop his questioning. "It's completely human but I have no idea whose baby it is."

Chakotay stared at her and all he could think was maybe it was his. It would be a dream come true born out of the nightmare they had all lived. "Is there any way the Doctor can find out?"

He drew her lips together into a tight line. "There is one way, but the more important question is if I'm even going to have the baby."

Chakotay stared at her, "Abortion?"

"Chakotay, I wasn't trying to get pregnant! I wasn't even engaging in any unsafe activities under my own volition."

He stared at her, "But abortion? Don't you want to know who the baby's father is? It might make a difference."

She huffed and just about yelled, "I don't want it to make a difference. This has to be my decision." She turned to storm out of the ready room, "I believe we're needed on the bridge."

She breezed out of her ready room the weight of the world seemingly lifted from her shoulders for the moment.

[2 WEEKS LATER]

Kathryn walked into the Doctor's office. She had decided. "I guess you should do a prenatal check-up and figure out who the lucky father is."

The Doctor stared at the Captain, "I am assuming this means you have decided to continue the pregnancy."

Kathryn slowly nodded. "I want to know who my baby's father is."

He brought a long needle over to her bedside. "I need you to stay absolutely still Captain." He took a hypo-spray and injected a numbing agent into her belly. She felt the pressure as the needle was inserted into her womb and she stared at the ceiling. "So when will I know Doctor."

He smiled, "I should have some answers for you by end of shift today."

Kathryn nodded and went to get up; the Doctor's hand on her shoulder stopped her, "I'd prefer if you stay in bed for another hour."

She sighed, "I can't neglect my duties Doctor. Can I go to the bridge and lay down in my ready room."

He sighed, "I guess I can make that compromise, but I want the Commander to come here and escort you to the bridge and make sure you get that hour of rest."

Kathryn looked at him incredulously but he was already making the call to the bridge. "Doctor to Commander Chakotay?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"Could you please come and escort the Captain to the bridge?"

Kathryn heard the hesitation over the line. "Is Kathryn okay?"

She knew he was worried or he never in a million years would have referred to her as 'Kathryn' in front of the bridge crew.

"The Captain is fine and I will explain everything when you get here."

5 minutes later - she swore he must have been running from the bridge – Chakotay showed up in sickbay. "Is Kathryn okay? The baby?"

The Doctor stared at the distraught Commander, "They're both fine Commander."

Chakotay looked confused. "So what was the rush to get me down here?"

"I need you to escort the Captain to the bridge and make sure that she lies down in the ready room for the next hour."

*She must have gone through and aborted the baby.* Was all he could think. "Yes Doctor I'll make sure she does as instructed."

Kathryn got up off the biobed and followed Chakotay. She stopped as she got a cramp in her stomach.

Chakotay turned at the sharp intake of breath. "Captain, are you okay?"

Kathryn nodded, "Just a little tender in the stomach area right now."

He stared at her. "You did it didn't you? You got rid of the innocent little baby, without even telling the father." He had tears streaming down his cheeks now. "I could have been that little girl's father."

She saw his heart breaking for a child he wasn't even sure was his.

She looked into the soulful eyes of her First Officer. "Oh honey."

He took her arm and they entered the turbo-lift. "Deck One: Bridge."

The lift began moving and all of a sudden Kathryn's voice rang out. "Halt turbo-lift."

Chakotay stared into the bright blue eyes of Kathryn Janeway. "I didn't abort the baby; I just had to have some tests run so I would know who the baby's father is."

Chakotay's eyes cleared. "Even if I'm not biologically this child's father, I will always be here for her."

"You sound awfully convinced it's a little girl I'm carrying."

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "I always pictured us with a little girl."

She turned away from him. "Computer resume."

[BRIDGE]

Kathryn got onto the bridge and promptly turned it over to Tuvok. "You have the bridge Tuvok, the Commander and I have some issues we need to discuss."

Tuvok nodded and watched the Captain and Commander enter the Captain's ready room.

The doors closed behind them. She turned on him. "I need to lay down Chakotay."

He picked up his captain and brought her over to the couch at the top of the ready room. "Why didn't you just let the doctor keep you in sickbay for another hour?"

"He wanted to: I told him no."

He stared at his Captain, she looked so tired. He saw the miniscule bump starting to make itself known. Even though he knew to most it would be invisible.

He sighed, soon he would know whose baby she carried biologically; but that didn't matter.

She carried 'their' daughter.

He saw her finally peacefully sleeping her hand draped over her baby bump. Chakotay wasn't going to wake her until she woke on her own.

Since the discovery of her pregnancy she probably hadn't slept much.

He sighed, if only she would let someone else assist her.

He sighed and left the ready room.

Two hours later, Kathryn emerged from the ready room. "Commander, may I see you in my ready room?"

Chakotay shuffled his way into her safe haven.

Tom let out a low whistle.

Tuvok turned to him. "Was there something that you wanted to say Mr. Paris?"

"No Tuvok, nothing."

Tuvok nodded and went about his sensor scans.

[READY ROOM]

Kathryn spun on Chakotay, "You had no right."

Chakotay stared at Kathryn, "You are pregnant. You went through a series of procedures today. The Doctor wanted to keep you in sickbay afterwards and you insisted on coming to the bridge. You need to slow down."

Kathryn glared at Chakotay, "I'm not even 3 months along."

"And it's going to get harder and it's going to get worse for you. So slow down now, give your body a chance to adjust to the changes that are happening. You have to tell the crew soon, you're not going to be able to keep this a secret for much longer."

Kathryn unconsciously ran a hand over her belly and Chakotay saw the fact that she was starting to 'pop' and looked at her sympathetically. He saw the tears glazing over her eyes and went to her and enveloped her in a hug. "It will be okay Kathryn. You said you wanted to be a mother someday, looks like it's going to be soon." He kissed the top of her head.

She brought her arms around him and stared up at his face. "Thank you for being such a good friend. I think once I know for sure who the baby's father is, things will get easier."

Chakotay nodded. "We'd better get back to the bridge."

She sighed, "You go; I'll meet you there in a minute of two."

Kathryn let her head fall to her hands. What had she gotten herself into? She let her hand fall to her abdomen where the baby - she had not asked for, but who was going to be here soon - rested.

[BRIDGE]

Tom spun around at the sound of the ready room doors opening. "Commander."

Chakotay stared at Tom suspiciously, "Lieutenant."

Tom sent a message to Chakotay's Padd. *That room isn't sound-proofed.*

Chakotay stared at Tom. *How much did you hear?*

*Congratulations?*

[READY ROOM]

"Doctor to Captain Janeway."

"Yes Doctor, what can I do for you?"

"Can you come down to sickbay and bring the Commander with you?"

Kathryn sighed. "Be right there Doctor."

[BRIDGE]

Kathryn walked out of the ready room and motioned for Chakotay to come with her.

He stared at her strangely and followed in her wake. "Tom says Congratulations. Apparently the ready room isn't sound proofed."

[TURBOLIFT]

The doors to the turbolift closed.

Kathryn stared at him. "How much did he hear?"

"Everything, apparently we were a little on the loud side."

Kathryn turned a cute pink color.

Chakotay turned to her. "Did the Doctor say why he wanted to see both of us?"

Kathryn shook her head. "He just told me to report to sickbay and bring you with me."

The turbolift stopped on deck five and they proceeded to sickbay.

[SICKBAY]

Kathryn and Chakotay sauntered into sickbay.

"Ah Captain, Commander. Nice to see you. Before we get started I just have to take a quick look at the Captain after the procedure she had this morning."

The pair nodded and Kathryn hopped up on the biobed.

The Doctor checked over the injection site and hummed and hawed. "So did you get your hour of rest?"

"The Commander let me sleep for two hours. I was not impressed."

The Doctor looked at the couple. "He just wants to make sure his son or daughter is happy and healthy."

Chakotay did a double take. "Pardon me?"

"That is your baby the Captain is carrying. It didn't take me long to test for a father, I started with you. I figured that in any time, in any place you were the most likely candidate."

Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief, she hadn't realized she had been holding in. "Thank goodness I didn't go through with the termination."

Chakotay walked up to the Captain. "We're going to have a baby Kathryn."

Kathryn nodded with tears in her eyes. "So it seems."

The Doctor stared at the couple and finally decided to deactivate himself.

"Janeway to the bridge."

Tuvok answered. "Yes Captain."

"You have the bridge for the rest of the shift, the Commander and I have some things that we have to deal with."

"Aye Captain." She heard a pause on the other end of the line. "And Congratulations."

Kathryn shook her head. "Looks like there's no hiding this anymore."

Chakotay put his hand on the baby bump and proceeded to lift the Captain off the biobed.

"Let's go to my quarters and we'll talk more there."

Chakotay nodded and followed the Captain out of the sickbay.

{JANEWAY QUARTERS]

The Captain and Commander entered her quarters and stared at each other. "So we're going to do this then."

Chakotay looked into her eyes. "It appears so."

Kathryn grabbed Chakotay's hand and placed it under her uniform jacket so he could feel the proof of the baby making itself known.

He let his hands roam over her baby bump. "I love you Kathryn."

She had tears in her eyes as she nodded.

Kathryn was not ready to voice the words yet, but in her mind she knew she loved him too…

END Chapter 1

TBC IN Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

The Inevitable Truth

by: AW

Chapter 2

Rating: MA

Pairing: J/C

Summary: The Consequences of 'The Killing Game'.

Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom own the series and the characters that are related to Star Trek: Voyager, but the story is mine.

Length: 3,314 words

Date: December 2017

[4 WEEKS AFTER CHAPTER 1]

Chakotay was with her most days.

They had not yet announced their impending parenthood to the crew, but some were aware. Those that did know knew better then to announce the information over the public network of the ship.

[SICKBAY]

The doctor measured Kathryn's baby bump. "Well Captain, everything looks good. I really think though that you should start wearing a maternity uniform."

Kathryn looked visibly ill by this suggestion. "I'm the Captain. Captain's do not get pregnant and certainly not with their First Officer's baby."

The Doctor stared at her as if saying 'And you didn't see this coming a month ago.'

Kathryn sighed and did up her coat. "I have to go and talk to Chakotay and then we'll decide how to proceed."

The Doctor nodded and watched the Captain leave sickbay.

He knew they were trying to keep this a private matter by doing the appointments at 3am, but she was going to have to come to terms with it, and soon.

She was going to really start showing soon.

[JANEWAY QUARTERS]

Kathryn walked into her quarters and saw Chakotay waiting for her in the living room.

"What did he say?"

"He said everything was proceeding as normal and that I should start wearing a maternity uniform soon."

Chakotay did not want to laugh, but he knew it was true.

He beckoned her over, "Kathryn our baby is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"What will the crew think?"

"Does it really matter?"

Kathryn drew in a deep breath. "Let's have a breakfast with the senior staff and announce it then. I know most of them already know but this will be our official announcement."

Chakotay kissed the top of her head, "I think that would be perfect."

Kathryn went to her computer terminal and sent out the request to the senior staff.

[0700 – JANEWAY QUARTERS]

She heard a chime at the door. She had finally given in and changed to a maternity uniform.

She opened the door and ushered in Tom and B'Elanna.

Tom looked at Janeway's changed form and smiled. "About time."

B'Elanna stared at the older woman then gave Tom a punch in the arm. "You could have told me."

Kathryn laughed, "Don't be too hard on him he found out by accident and was sworn to secrecy.

B'Elanna went over and gave Kathryn a hug. "I am so happy for you." She looked over to Chakotay, "And I assume you are the guilty party?"

"Guilty as charged."

She walked up to him and gave him a hug as well. "You two are good together."

The door chimed again and Kathryn answered it to see Seven and the Doctor. The Doctor smiled and Seven raised an ocular implant. "Good to see you finally took my advice Captain."

Seven looked at him strangely. "You advised her to get pregnant?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "No she did that on her own. I advised her to begin wearing a maternity uniform."

Seven just looked at Janeway. "So the Captain and Commander have made a two, soon to be three person collective?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Our next lesson is going to be reproduction 101."

Seven stared at him. "I understand copulation and how it is accomplished."

The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes. "That is not what I was going to teach you."

Seven shook her head and walked farther into the quarters.

Kathryn turned to Chakotay, "What was that all about?"

Chakotay shook his head in confusion. "I have no idea my dear."

"So who are we waiting for still?"

B'Elanna piped up, "Harry and Tuvok."

Kathryn went to the replicator and took out the meal. "Okay well let's get started they can join us when they get here."

Just as Janeway was getting ready to be seated the door chime rang. Tuvok entered. "Hello Captain, you look well."

"Thank you Tuvok and you as well."

The Vulcan nodded his head and went to go join the rest of the senior staff.

Kathryn sat at the head of the table with Chakotay by her side. "Well now that most of you are here… as you can see the Commander and I are expecting a baby."

The understanding flitted across most of their features. "It was not planned. I am about 14 weeks along and if you can do the math that was when the Hirogen occupied the ship."

She looked to each of them. "Although this was not planned, it is not unwanted."

Chakotay stared at Kathryn, "Now let's eat."

Chakotay took Kathryn's hand under the table and whispered in her ear. "See that wasn't so bad."

"You can say that you're not carrying around an extra ten pounds."

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

On the other side of the table Tom and B'Elanna stared at the command couple. "They look so happy. I'm glad they found each other."

B'Elanna nodded, "So when do we break the news?"

Tom's jaw hung open. "Really?"

"I just found out today."

"Hell of a way to tell me."

B'Elanna laughed. "I finally left you speechless."

He laughed and let his hand wonder to her belly. "If you're not careful you're going to give us away."

"I don't care."

She smiled and allowed her hand to join his.

Kathryn stared at Chakotay. "I think change is on the way. The Doctor told me that there were two other women expecting after WWII."

"Maybe the Hirogen did us a favour in the end."

"Or maybe they just hastened the inevitable."

He reached down and gave her a kiss full of love.

There were hoots and hollers as the senior staff watched their commanding officers in completion.

After breakfast the senior staff left except for the Captain and Commander. "So really Chakotay it's not a secret anymore, should you just move in here permanently?"

Chakotay raised an eyebrow, "Are you propositioning me Captain?"

Kathryn looked at Chakotay. "Well you've already knocked me up we can't do anything worse."

Chakotay nodded. "Then what will we do with my old quarters?"

"We'll think about it and figure it out as we go along."

[BRIDGE]

Harry looked around at the bridge officers. He had been ten minutes late. He messaged Tom, *What did I miss this morning?*

Tom grinned to himself, *You'll see soon enough.*

Harry scrunched up his eyebrows trying to figure out what that meant.

Just as he was about to answer he saw the command couple breeze in and saw Janeway's changed shape. His eyes just about popped out of his head as Kathryn approached him. "Nice of you to join us Mr. Kim."

"Y-Yes" He stuttered, "My alarm didn't wake me in time for the morning meeting."

"That's okay you can see now what you missed."

Harry nodded. "Commander, join me in the ready room."

Chakotay nodded. "Tuvok you have the bridge."

[READY ROOM]

Kathryn walked into the ready room with Chakotay in tow. As soon as he entered and the doors closed she called for a 'Do Not Disturb'.

She spun around and locked lips with Chakotay.

His hands moved down to the end of her shirt where it tented over her baby belly and began undoing the fastenings. "I want to see your belly without uniform or nightgown. I want to see the whole of you."

Kathryn blushed. "I'm fat Chakotay; This is not how I want you to see the whole of me."

He looked at her assuring, "It's exactly what I want."

He pulled her jacket off and began trailing kisses down her neck.

He got down to where her Tee-shirt ended. He slowly began lifting the shirt over her head.

She pulled the tank top down so that she was covering her belly as much as possible. "Chakotay you don't want to see this."

He thought the way she was so self-conscious was adorable.

In front of the crew, in front of alien foes she was invincible and had no weaknesses and here she was afraid of her body and what it was becoming.

The incubator, the livelihood of someone else.

He pulled her hands up that grasped her tank top. "Are you telling me you've never dreamed about you and I in a hot tangle of limbs in the ready room?"

She finally acquiesced and allowed him to pull the tank top over her head.

He stared at her engorged breasts and her nipples standing out to the world.

The way he stared at her made her feel so beautiful, but she knew she was nothing special.

He started at her shoulders kissing the red head freckles all the around to the back of her neck and hearing her moan in pleasure. "So beautiful." He whispered then his teeth went down to snap the clasp of her bra until the hooks let go.

Her breasts bounded out and he looked at them appreciatively.

He slowly undid the button on her pants and let them fall down to her feet. He saw the baby bump and bent down to kiss her stomach. "This makes you more beautiful Kathryn."

He lifted her up and lay her down on the couch. He removed her boots and finished taking down her pants.

She lay there in nothing but her underwear.

Before he had the chance to take off the last piece of offending clothing, Kathryn lifted her arms to begin pulling Chakotay's shirt off.

Once the shirt was removed, she began with the buckle of his trousers.

They were both sitting in nothing but their underwear and Kathryn took that opportunity to pull down his boxers and place her mouth over his stiff member.

Chakotay felt what she was attempting and put her down on the couch and tore off her underwear.

He slowly positioned himself above her and entered her quickly but smoothly and gently.

He heard her gasp at the sudden contact and stared into her blue eyes. "You know how much I love you right?"

She nodded and the movements began.

He felt her getting close and clenching down on his penis as he quickened the pace getting ready to explode.

At that moment she felt a rippling in her belly and let the tears she had been holding back cascade down her face. She felt him let go and she bit his shoulder to prevent the cry of pleasure that she knew was coming from the depths of her soul.

The couple smiled at each other. "Well that's one thing we can cross of the list that we've been wanting to do."

They both got up to dress themselves and Kathryn immediately found the tattered panties. "Really Chakotay."

She went to the replicator and replicated herself a new pair of undergarments.

"I got caught up in the moment love."

She shook her head and put on the newly replicated underwear. "I'm going to have to start replicating them larger Chakotay."

He nodded his head and watched as finally dressed she began fixing her hair. The door chimed and they looked at each other with a devilish look. "Come."

Tom walked in with his weekly helm report. "I don't want to know."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Lieutenant we were going over crew evaluation reports."

Tom pointed at the shredded panties that Kathryn had forgotten to recycle. "Not a word Tom."

He passed the report to the Captain and proceeded back out to the bridge.

Kathryn could feel the peals of laughter beginning to make their way to the surface and stared at Chakotay. "You know maybe we shouldn't do that again."

Chakotay nodded, "Let's say we go home."

Kathryn pointed at his shoulder, "Do you want to have the Doctor look at that first?"

Chakotay stared at the future mother of his child. "Since Tom already knows what we were doing why don't we just get him in here to fix the 'minor abrasion'?"

Kathryn snickered, "We're never going to hear the end of this."

Chakotay rolled his eyes.

"Janeway to Paris, could you come to the ready room for a moment please?"

"On my way."

A couple of minutes later, Tom entered the ready room and looked at the couple looking like a pair of guilty teenagers who had been caught in the act. "Hello Captain, what can I do for you?"

Kathryn pulled the med kit out from behind the ready room desk. "Can you fix the Commander please? He seems to have received a war wound."

Tom held up his hands in a surrender motion, "Like I said before I don't want to know."

He picked up the dermal regenerator and began running it over the wound on Chakotay's shoulder. "She's a wild one I see Commander."

Chakotay looked at him, "That's why she's such a good Captain."

The conversations stopped there. "Okay Chakotay, good as new."

"Thanks Tom; and if we could keep this out of the official records I'd appreciate it."

Tom chuckled, "Whatever you say. Well its end of shift, see you guys tomorrow." He stopped and turned around, "You guys want to meet B'Elanna and I in Sandrine's tonight?"

Chakotay looked at Kathryn who shrugged her shoulders. "I think we can do that."

"Alright see you guys around 1900?"

"Sounds good, see you then." And with that he left the ready room.

Chakotay looked to Kathryn, "Let's get going then."

"Sounds good I have to find something to wear for tonight that still fits me."

Chakotay glared at her. "You're not that big, and the crew has been informed of your 'condition' so there's nothing to hide."

"Fair enough, but I'd still like to see if I can avoid replicating too many new sets of clothes just yet."

He grabbed her hand and they left the ready room and the bridge for the night.

[1 HOUR LATER – JANEWAY QUARTERS]

"Come on Kathryn, we're going to be late."

Kathryn was staring at the clothes in her closet. She had finally found a dress she had with an empire waist so it didn't hide but didn't announce the pregnancy. She put the last touches on her makeup and walked out to the living room. "Okay let's go."

Chakotay stared at the woman that was his other half and was amazed at how beautiful she was. The dress she was wearing was flattering. Dark blue crushed velvet with an empire waist to accommodate the pregnancy.

Her hair fell in flowing waves down her back tied up in the front with a simple barrette to keep the hair in the front from falling in her face. "You look beautiful Kathryn."

Her cheek reddened under his scrutiny and praise and she blushed a lovely shade of rose. "Thank you."

He took her hand and they headed to Sandrine's.

Kathryn smiled and nodded at the crewmembers that they passed on the way receiving congratulations.

[HOLODECK 2 – SANDRINES PROGRAM]

Kathryn breezed through the doors of Sandrine's and immediately saw Tom and B'Elanna sitting at a table in the corner.

The couple made their way to see the Chief Engineer and the Helm Officer.

Tom stood up and hugged the Captain. "Well hello, don't you look just radiant."

"Thank you Tom: took a while to find clothes that fit." She pressed the dress flat against her belly showing off the bump that was becoming more prominent by the day.

"I think you look great Captain."

She crooked her head, "Just Kathryn off hours please."

"Alright, Kathryn it is. Think you can still reach over the pool table and manage to beat me."

She raised an eyebrow, "Always; but before we get into that let's grab some food: Baby's Hungry."

B'Elanna stood up and put her hand to her belly. "I know exactly what you mean."

Kathryn looked at B'Elanna. "Really? Wow, a pregnant Captain and Chief Engineer… the crew better watch out."

She went over and pulled B'Elanna into a hug. "You're starting to show Kathryn."

"I know I'm 14 weeks along."

B'Elanna laughed, "Yes and Tom tells me you christened the ready room."

Kathryn glared at Tom. "Well Mr. Paris, I'm really going to have to beat you tonight."

Chakotay laughed and proceeded over to B'Elanna, "Congratulations you guys. I see that WWII wasn't only good for us."

The two couples sat down and started on supper.

Kathryn was just eating supper when she stopped suddenly and brought her hands to her belly.

"Kathryn?"

Kathryn got a strange look on her face and Chakotay worried. "Kathryn what's wrong?"

Kathryn shook her head. "I don't know. Something feels strange."

Chakotay stood up. "Chakotay to the Doctor. Can you come to Holodeck 2? Something is going on with Kathryn."

Tom stood up and took out the medical tricorder that was stashed behind the wall in the far corner. He went up to Kathryn and scanned her.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Paris to the Doctor. Don't bother coming down, there's nothing wrong."

"Acknowledged, Doctor out."

Kathryn looked at Tom. "What is it? What's going on with my baby?"

Tom smiled, "Nothing, what you felt was the baby kicking."

Chakotay brought his hand down to Kathryn's belly and gave her a kiss. "I guess she's as feisty as her mother."

"It's the weirdest feeling Chakotay. It's like a getting hit in the stomach from the inside."

He smiled, "I can't wait until I can feel it."

They finished eating and went over to the pool tables. Kathryn picked up a cue and was about to break when her stomach started turning. She covered her mouth with her hand and went running for the lavatory.

Ten minutes later she returned looking a little green. "Why do they call it 'morning sickness'?"

Chakotay was rubbing her back. "You shouldn't have to deal with this for too much longer honey."

"I hope not."

He looked to Tom, "Most women stop getting queasy by the fourth month. So you should be almost done."

"Done right, then there's just the weight gain, swollen ankles. I thought once the tiredness subsided I'd be done with the morning sickness too."

"You never know how a woman's body is going to react to a pregnancy."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Well this woman's body is not reacting well."

She picked up a pool cue and broke sinking two balls off the break. "I guess I'm solids."

She sank three more before Tom even got a chance to play. Finally it was Tom's turn: He sank two stripes and then it was Kathryn's turn again.

She cleared the table and was looking for the next victim.

By the end of the night the count was Janeway winning 9 out of the ten games.

"Well we'd better get going. Kathryn is losing energy fast."

The younger couple said their good nights and Kathryn and Chakotay proceeded to her quarters.

They sat down in the living room and Chakotay turned to Kathryn. "Your quarters are bigger than most quarters as are mine. We'll move Tom and B'Elanna into my old quarters."

Chakotay looked at Kathryn, "Yeah, good idea. Both of our quarters have two bedrooms so we can make it work with the baby and so can they."

Chakotay pouted. "What if I want more kids?"

Kathryn scoffed, "We didn't even plan this one, what makes you think we should have more?"

Chakotay looked at her, "I was just seeing what you'd say. If all you ever give me is one baby, I'll still be the happiest man alive."

With that they lay down and fell into a much needed sleep.

END CHAPTER 2

TBC IN CHAPTER 3


	3. Chapter 3

The Inevitable Truth

by: AW

Chapter 3

Rating: MA

Pairing: J/C

Summary: The Consequences of 'The Killing Game'.

Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom own the series and the characters that are related to Star Trek: Voyager, but the story is mine.

Length: 1,850 words

Date: January 2018

The ship came out of nowhere. A blond woman showed up on the view screen.

"Chakotay is it you?"

Kathryn stared at Chakotay and silently put a hand over the baby bump. "Beam her to sickbay."

Chakotay looked at the woman who seemed to know him but he had no recollection of. "Do I know you?"

Kathryn motioned for Chakotay to follow her. Once they got in the turbolift she spun on him. "How do you know her?"

Chakotay shrugged. "I don't."

"Well she obviously knows you."

Chakotay sighed. "Let's go to sickbay and see what we can find out about her, and how she knows me."

Kathryn nodded and felt the turbolift halting.

The couple made their way to sickbay and saw the woman lying on the sickbay bed. "Hello. Where do you know me from?"

The woman they would come to know as Kellin opened her mouth to answer. "We fell in love Chakotay. I came back to find out if that love still exists."

Kathryn stared at Chakotay over the body of the buxom blond. She had nothing compared to that woman. Kathryn was plain, red hair and pale skin.

She placed a hand on her abdomen and hoped that Chakotay would love her and her baby and not the woman who had shown up out of nowhere with grandiose claims of a love gone wrong.

She sighed. He said he would return and she only hoped he would and did not find something better with that woman.

"Captain, please, I need asylum. You must let me stay on your ship, and we've got to get away from here. They'll be coming after me."

Kathryn stared at the woman. "Slow down a minute. I have a few questions first. Who are you, and how do you know my First Officer?"

Kathryn was almost dreading the answer to that question. "It's a complicated story. I'm not; I'm sure quire hot to begin. But if you don't give me asylum, they're going to track me down and they're going to take me back. And I don't want to go back."

The Doctor deactivated himself which left the Captain, Commander and Kellin.

Kellin stared at Kathryn and at the obviously pregnant belly. "I'll see you tonight Chakotay. Stay with her and try to figure out what's going on she seems to trust you."

Chakotay nodded and watched Kathryn walk out of sickbay leaving him alone with Kellin.

Kellin stared at Chakotay. "We're alone now?"

"In a manner of speaking. Can you clear up a few things for me now?"

She stared at him, "I'll try. It's complicated. You see, we've met before."

She drew in a deep breath and began her story. "About a month ago I spent several weeks here."

"Several weeks?"

"You and I worked closely together. You helped me a great deal. Then I left, knowing that you would forget everything about me."

He looked at her, trying to figure out if she were lying or not. "Then why did you come back? Why the battle? Why ask us for asylum?"

"I came back because I fell in love with you."

Chakotay stared at her incredulous. He couldn't have been in love with her too. Kathryn and he were already an item by that point; he knew she was pregnant with his baby.

"Chakotay I know this sounds crazy, but the feelings were reciprocated. That's why I came back."

Chakotay shook his head, "That's not possible Kellin."

"The heart wants what the heart wants."

Chakotay stared at her once more. "You saw the Captain. She's my other half. That is my baby she's carrying."

Kellin stared into him, "I know; but when I was here before you said that it was an accident and something that you didn't want."

"I never would have said that! And if you say you fell in love with me, you never really knew me at all."

With that lasting impression he made his way out of sick bay to go see the woman he truly did love.

[JANEWAY QUARTERS]

Chakotay walked in to see Kathryn, tears flowing down her cheeks, not sure what the future held.

"Oh Kathryn. Come here."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at him with eyes so blue he could get lost in them forever. "What is that woman's deal?"

"She said she was here about a month ago and that she and I fell in love."

"A month ago we were together and you knew about the baby." She stared at him, "Are you having second thoughts? I know this was thrown on you and you didn't have a choice in the matter –"

He pulled her close, "Neither did you."

Kathryn looked visibly disturbed by this, "But I did Chakotay. It's my body and it was my choice." She stared at him. "I did this for you. I knew that you would be at my side no matter what."

He stroked his hand over her long red hair, "And so I would."

"I was so relieved when I found out this baby was yours, I never pictured myself with anyone else's children."

He raised an eyebrow, "Children? So now we're going to have more than just this one?"

She smiled, "I would not be opposed to it."

He laughed. "I think our family needs its sleep."

He pulled her to the bedroom and they fell into a much needed sleep.

[3 HOURS LATER]

Chakotay heard the chime to the door.

He was awakened from the deep sleep and opened the door to see Kelln.

Kathryn looked so peaceful sleeping he was remiss in waking her.

He wrote a note on a padd, put on his uniform and left their quarters.

"I'm hungry Chakotay; do you think that Neelix will have any leftovers hanging around?"

Chakotay looked at her curiously, "I'm sure we can scrounge something up in the mess hall."

They found some leftovers and took a seat by the window in the mess hall. He stared at her, "I'm curious. When you were here before you said we worked together, but you also said you were here to retrieve a runaway. How was I involved?"

Kellin grinned at Chakotay. "Aren't you more curious to hear about how we fell in love?"

"We? You said you were in love with me. You didn't say I felt the same way. I hardly think that I would have betrayed Kathryn like that – especially in her condition."

"When will you stop talking about her as if she is the love of your life. If you hadn't returned the feelings, do you really think I would have taken such a terrible risk to get back to you?"

Every time Kellin opened her mouth and made a more ludicrous statement, Chakotay got more suspicious. "Let's take it one step at a time. How did you get on our ship?"

"That was easy. The hard part was looking for the runaway without anyone finding me. I managed two days on the ship before I triggered an intruder alert and lost my cloak."

He stared at her as she told the story of how they had met and how he had supposedly betrayed Kathryn. "And then what happened?"

She smiled, "And then I met you."

Chakotay listened to her weave her tale.

"I felt an attraction right away, but I couldn't afford to get distracted. I had work to do. And I didn't know if you felt it, too."

Chakotay was getting frustrated. He did not want to know how he came to 'fall in love', with this alien, this woman who seemed to be nothing but manipulative. "What happened next?"

"You took me to Captain Janeway. I explained the situation. She didn't like the idea of a stowaway on her ship, so she told you and Tuvok to work with me to flush him out."

"And did we?"

She looked at him as if she was trying to make a point to him. "You keep trying to jump to the end. You're skipping all the parts about us."

"And you keep trying to talk about your feelings. I'd rather you stick to the events, not the emotions surrounding them."

Kellin went to grab his hand, to make him feel close to her. "Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

He pulled his hand away in frustration. "I don't want to play this game. I've been assigned to talk to you, to figure out whether or not you're telling the truth. Even if you are, I have no memory of meeting you, and I certainly have no memory of feeling anything for you. You might remember a relationship between us, but as far as I'm concerned, it didn't exist." He paused, "There is no way I'd betray Kathryn like that."

"I see." Kellin gets up and proceeds to the window, Chakotay eventually following.

He turned her around so she was being forced to stare at him, and he was making his point clear. "I'm sorry. I just want to make it clear how I feel."

With that lasting impression he left the mess hall and went to their quarters.

He walked in to see Kathryn sitting on the couch, her hand rubbing the baby bump and a Victorian novel in her hands. "Hey."

She gave him a tired smile, "So what happened?"

He drew in a deep breath, "Kellin came to our quarters. We went to the mess hall. She said she was hungry. We scrounged up some left overs and she told me about the runaway that was in hiding on our ship."

He got down on his knees so he could stare in her eyes. "She wouldn't stop talking about how we fell in love. I told her in no uncertain terms that I would never betray you like that or walk away from you or our baby – our future."

"Do you mean that Chakotay? I'm giving you a get out of jail free card. If you want out let's end it now - no hard feeling, no awkwardness - you can see the baby whenever you want."

Chakotay sat down on the couch and pulled her into his lap. "I don't want you to ever think that I don't want this." He placed his hand on the baby. "This is the best thing that anyone has ever done for me, and being with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me." He kissed the top of her head.

He pulled her up when she was standing in front of him he tilted her head up so their lips met in a searing kiss. "I love you Kathryn – forever and always."

She nodded and fell into his arms.

It would be okay.

END CHAPTER 3

TBC IN CHAPTER 4


	4. Chapter 4

The Inevitable Truth

by: AW

Chapter 4

Rating: MA

Pairing: J/C

Summary: The Consequences of 'The Killing Game'.

Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom own the series and the characters that are related to Star Trek: Voyager, but the story is mine.

Length: 644 words

Date: January 2018

Kellin had been on the ship for two days.

Chakotay was currently showing her around - against her better judgement she had granted the woman asylum.

It was a quiet day on the ship and it gave Kathryn way too much free time at the moment and all that allowed her to do was think about what Chakotay was doing with that woman.

"Tuvok, you have the bridge. I will be in my ready room."

Kathryn walked into her ready room and sat on the couch. The baby below stirred and Kathryn's hand moved automatically to try to calm the child she carried.

Chakotay had insisted there was nothing between him and Kellin, but she couldn't help but wonder.

She sighed and turned around to stare at the star scape before her.

She squinted when there was a disturbance in the space around her. "Kellin and Chakotay report to the bridge."

[ASTROMETRICS]

Kellin stared at Chakotay, "It's the tracers, they've found me."

[BRIDGE]

Kathryn walked out to the bridge and stared at the view screen, trying to see the ships that Kellin insisted were there. "We don't detect any ships. I'm assuming these are your people in cloaked vessels."

Kellin turned to Chakotay, "They've come to take me back. Don't let them."

Chakotay went to Kathryn, "I have no idea what her deal is. Maybe them taking her back would be a good thing – at least for our relationship."

Kathryn stared wide-eyed at Chakotay. "I need you and Kellin to meet me in the ready room."

Kathryn briskly walked to the ready room with the other two in tow. "What the hell is going on Kellin?"

Kellin shook her head, "I'm not sure what you mean Captain."

Chakotay piped up, "There is nothing between us and I highly doubt there ever has been, so what are you really here for."

Kellin stared at the couple. "I was told of a powerful ship, led by a couple who had an unbreakable bond. I was asked to break you up so another race could commandeer the fractured command of this ship."

Chakotay stared at her. "But why make up this elaborate story about you and I being in love?"

She laughed, "I know I'm an attractive woman, more so than your Captain and if I could break up your relationship the ship would be mine for the taking. This other race is paying me very well to get this ship."

Kathryn shook her head. "And our relationship didn't factor into this?"

"It was a calculated risk Captain, and I took it."

Kathryn stood up to her full height, trying to look menacing. "I want you off my ship, and I want the name of these mercenaries that want my ship."

Kellin laughed, "They won't give up that easily Captain, and neither will I." She looked at Chakotay, "You can still be with me and we can get rid of this woman and her bastard child."

Chakotay got very quiet, a sign of the anger that was within him. "That 'bastard child is my son or daughter. And that woman is my soul mate and is more beautiful than you could ever hope to be."

Kellin stared at Kathryn, "I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this." She pulled a knife out of her satchel and stabbed Kathryn in the belly. "That child is standing between me and riches beyond your wildest dreams."

Kathryn's mouth hung open as the pain enveloped her.

The last thought before she blacked out was of her baby and her ship.

END CHAPTER 4

TBC IN CHAPTER 5


	5. Chapter 5

The Inevitable Truth  
by: AW

Chapter 4

Rating: MA  
Pairing: J/C  
Summary: The Consequences of 'The Killing Game'.  
Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns the series and the characters that are related to Star Trek: Voyager, but the story is mine.  
Length: 1284 words  
Date: January 2018

Chakotay watched the whole scene in slow motion.

He ran up to where Kathryn was and felt for a pulse, he felt a thread one.

He put his hand on her belly and didn't feel any movement.

"Chakotay to the Doctor, can you get someone here right away. Kellin attacked Kathryn. "

"On my way."

Chakotay stared at his wife bleeding out before him and probably losing the child she carried. He turned to Kellin, "I am going to throw you in the brig and let you rot there."

Kellin stared at him and a peal of laughter rose from her stomach. "You have to catch me first." Her cloak went on and she disappeared.

Chakotay tapped his combadge. "Chakotay to Tuvok."

"Yes Commander."

"Kellin attacked the Captain and then disappeared. Can you try to track her? I need to make her pay for what she did to Kathryn and our baby."

He heard a hesitation over the line. "Yes Commander, I'll get right on it."

Chakotay drew in a deep breath and left Astrometrics, headed for the bridge, the Doctor didn't need him looking over his shoulder now. He would hear the news, good or bad soon enough.

[SICKBAY]

The Doctor watched the Captain materialize out of thin air, and oh the blood.

He rushed up to her and began scanning her. Her lifesigns were weak and the baby's lifesigns were non-existant.

"Doctor to Paris. Can you please come down to sickbay, I'm going to need your help."

"What is going on?"

"Mr. Paris, I need you here right away."

Tom looked to Tuvok and knew he was dismissed. He made his way down to sickbay, a fear hitting him for whoever had been sent there and was in so much trouble that the Doctor needed his assistance.

Tom walked into sickbay to see a site he never wanted to see.

The Captain was laying on a biobed with the doctor working over her. "Mr. Paris, I need you to try and save that baby; I'll work on the Captain."

Tom nodded and began scanning the life signs of the child Kathryn carried.

He found none. "Doctor how's the Captain?"

He sighed, "I really don't have time to speak with you about this now. She lost a lot of blood."

Tom nodded and went to try and get the tiny baby boy back.

Tom shook his head, this was beyond bad.

[BRIDGE]

Chakotay walked onto the bridge and saw that his helmsman and his tactical officer were missing. He had to do something to keep his mind off of Kathryn and the baby boy. "Harry, I need you to do a scan and see if you can pick up Kellin on sensors, I have a feeling she's not gone too far."

Harry nodded and went about beginning the scans.

Chakotay looked to Harry. "I have to back to our quarters and search for something that Kellin gave us and which might help us find her."

Harry nodded and Chakotay left the bridge.

[JANEWAY QUARTERS]

He entered their quarters and looked around. Everything smelled and felt like Kathryn.

He drew in a deep breath and then let the tears fall.

He heard a sound the sounded like a transporter but which he knew from experience was Kellin's cloak.

He looked at her hatred in his eyes, "You."

"Is she dead yet? How about your bastard child?" She paused and stared at him. "Well maybe your doctor is more skilled than I thought. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again."

And her cloak took her away.

Chakotay wiped the tears from his eyes. "Chakotay to sickbay."

"I really don't have time for this now Commander. I am trying to save your family."

Chakotay stared at the door out of the quarters. "Keep me posted."

"Yes, Commander."

Chakotay left their quarters and headed for the bridge.

[BRIDGE]

Chakotay came onto the bridge. "Harry any luck with that tracking?"

Harry hit his panel in frustration. "I have odd readings but I can't pinpoint that it's her yet."

"I got a visit from her. Can you check the readings for mine and Kathryn's quarters, maybe that will help you find her."

Harry nodded and began his scanning once again.

"Tuvok to Chakotay."

"Yes Tuvok, what have you found out?"

"I need to meet with you at your earliest convenience."

Chakotay sighed. "I can meet with you now in the conference room."

[CONFERENCE ROOM]

Chakotay was waiting for Tuvok, waiting for him to give Chakotay news on Kellin and if he had figured out where to find her.

It had been two hours and he had not heard anything about Kathryn.

Was she okay?

Was their son good?

Would they survive?

Tuvok walked into the conference room. "I have found her Commander."

Chakotay stared at Tuvok, "Where is she?"

Tuvok stared at him in typical Tuvok fashion. "She has been here all along."

Chakotay drew in a deep breath, "So do have a way now of tracking her?"

Tuvok nodded, "And I made sure that yours and the Captain's quarters are safe from her. She can no longer beam in unannounced."

Chakotay let go of a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. "Well this is good news; but she can beam onto the ship?"

"It would take too long and too many man hours to try and protect the whole ship, but Harry and I are working on it."

Chakotay nodded, "Good work."

He turned and went to exit to the bridge. "Tell me when the ship is safe from her and her kind."

Tuvok nodded and left the conference room.

"Doctor to Commander Chakotay."

"Chakotay here."

"Can you come down to sickbay please?"

"Be right there."

Chakotay walked out of the conference room and made his way to the Sickbay where his future was going to be foretold.

[SICKBAY]

The Doctor scanned the Captain once more: She would survive.

He waited for the Commander to make his way to sickbay.

The doors to sickbay opened and he watched in slow motion as the Captain's significant other entered the room.

He bowed his head almost wanting to hide from the accusatory glare of the man who would love this woman forever.

Chakotay walked into the sickbay and right up to the Doctor. He stared down at Kathryn's body lying completely immobile on the biobed. "How is she?"

"The Captain will be fine. I repaired all the damage and stopped the bleeding."

Chakotay had a sinking suspicion about the child she had carried. "What about the baby?"

The Doctor stuttered. "We did everything we could Commander. When she came into the sickbay there were no vital signs on your son. I'm sorry."

Chakotay stared at the peaceful looking woman on the bed. He had told the Doctor if it was Kathryn or the baby, save Kathryn. He saw the steady breathing of the woman lying on the biobed.

He had tears streaming down his cheeks for a child that would never know the world.

"Thank you Doctor. We can always make another baby, we can't make another Kathryn."

He wiped the tears from his eyes and told the Doctor to contact him when Kathryn woke up and exited sickbay.

This was not the end just a minor bump in the road.

He hoped Kathryn would see it that was and not give up on them.

He hoped.

END CHAPTER 5

TBC IN CHAPTER 6


	6. Chapter 6

The Inevitable Truth  
by: AW

Chapter 6

Rating: MA  
Pairing: J/C  
Summary: The Consequences of 'The Killing Game'.  
Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns the series and the characters that are related to Star Trek: Voyager, but the story is mine.  
Length: words  
Date: January 2018

Kathryn had not been awakened yet, and Chakotay feared for when she did what would happen.

The Doctor had told him it was only a matter of time she had finally cycled into a regular R.E.M. pattern.

He worried for her when she found out their son was gone.

For someone who had started off not sure she wanted the child, she had grown to love him and cherish him.

He only hoped when she awoke that she would continue to love and cherish him, and come to love and cherish any other children they would have.

[BRIDGE]

Tuvok looked at the readings coming to the conclusion that they had found Kellin, "Tuvok to Commander Chakotay. We found her."

"Acknowledged, I'll be right there."

Ten minutes later Chakotay showed up on the bridge. "Where is she?"

Tuvok took in a deep breath, "She is outside sickbay."

Chakotay turned to Tuvok, "Did you discover a way to de-cloak her?"

Tuvok nodded, "Affirmative Commander, we can do it on your command."

Chakotay nodded and headed for the turbo-lift, "I'm heading for sickbay."

Tuvok acknowledged the statement and began, 'tracing' Kellin.

[SICKBAY]

The Doctor watched Kathryn beginning to come out of her stupor. She moaned and shot right up hand flying to her belly. "The baby!"

The Doctor slowly approached her. "I'm sorry Captain."

"Doctor to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here."

"Can you come down to sickbay? The Captain has regained consciousness."

"I'm heading that way right now Doctor."

"We'll be waiting."

[CORRIDOR OUTSIDE SICKBAY]

Chakotay made it to the corridor, and hit his combadge calling out to Tuvok. "Tuvok, make her show her face."

"Initiating now Commander."

Kellin appeared before him with a surprised look on her face. "Chakotay!"

Chakotay stared at her with loathing, "I have nothing to say to you."

"Chakotay I had to do what I did. 'Protocals' that is something that you understand."

She glared at him. "Is that bitch and your bastard child gone? That would make this takeover so much easier."

He stared at her, "Well Kathryn is alive and well, and will take you out. Now that we can detect you and your ships there's no more games that you can win."

"Well I did away with your son, now we can be together."

Chakotay scoffed and walked away from her. "You could never hold a candle to Kathryn Janeway."

And he walked away.

[SICKBAY]

Chakotay walked into sickbay and saw Kathryn sitting there. She looked lost.

Her most cherished and special gift and been forever vanquished.

He sighed, he had to somehow make this right.

"Kathryn, everything will be okay. I have to take care of something and I will be right back."

Kathryn nodded looking as if she had not really heard a word he said.

The woman in front of him was not the Kathryn Janeway he had learned to love and cherish over the years.

She had been replaced by a shell of a woman.

They would make it work, and it was on days like today he wished that there was a counsellor on the ship.

[BRIG]

Chakotay walked into the brig.

He stared at the ensign that was manning the area. "You're dismissed crewman."

The ensign nodded and there was just Chakotay and Kellin there.

"Computer, privacy lock Chakotay-zeta-one."

The computer in its metallic and methodical voice chimed, "Acknowledged."

Chakotay hit the buttons that allowed him to enter the cell where Kellin was being held.

"So Chakotay you finally came to your senses did you? I see that Kathryn isn't here."

Chakotay was livid. "She almost died, our son did die, and you have nothing to say aside from your Captain isn't here?"

Kellin chuckled. "It will be so much easier with her out of the way."

Chakotay brought down the force-field and walked into the cell. "You have no idea, do you?"

Kellin looked at him, "No idea about what?"

"The moment that this happened both Kathryn's and I's command codes were changed. You have nothing to gain so what is your deal?"

She stared at Chakotay. "Don't you get it? You and I we could run this ship and then make money. You used to be a mercenary, don't tell me you forget what the rush feels like." Kellin's lips approached Chakotay's, "We could do so much better than your Captain did for this crew."

Chakotay stared at Kellin, completely disgusted. "No one could ever do better than Kathryn did. She is the best Captain that I have ever had the pleasure of working with."

Kellin scoffed, "You're just saying that cause you're sleeping with her. I hope she's better in the sack then she is at Captaining."

Chakotay's large hand went up and squeezed the life out of Kellin. "I hope that unfathomable riches were worth it in the end.

He heard her gasping for breath and tightened his grip. This woman had tried to ruin everything. He pulled his hand away before he finished the deed and let the air fill her lungs once again. "We have found the tracer that was chasing you and we're going to hand you over the first chance we get."

He shook his head, "We can find you now, so stay away from Voyager and we have no problems with your people."

He walked out of the brig and headed for the Bridge, in Kathryn's absence he had to keep things running smoothly.

He sat down in the Command chair and turned to Tuvok. "As soon as you get in contact with those 'Tracers' get rid of her. She is their reasonability now."

Tuvok nodded.

"I'll be in sickbay."

And he walked off the bridge.

Hopefully Kathryn would survive this little tradgedy.

END CHAPTER 6

TBC IN CHAPTER 7


	7. Chapter 7

The Inevitable Truth  
by: AW

Chapter 7

Rating: MA  
Pairing: J/C  
Summary: The Consequences of 'The Killing Game'.  
Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns the series and the characters that are related to Star Trek: Voyager, but the story is mine.  
Length: 1,122 words  
Date: January 2018

[SICKBAY]

Chakotay walked into sickbay with his heart on his sleeve.

He worried all the time about Kathryn all the time, the minute she lost that baby it seemed that his life with Kathryn – as a couple - was over.

He walked up to Kathryn's bedside. "Hey how are you doing?"

Kathryn nodded but didn't answer.

"Kellin is gone, she was taken into custody by her own people; her trackers. We now have a way of detecting them. They shouldn't cause us any more issues."

Kathryn nodded again, "That's good."

She looked away again, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"I want us to work this out Kathryn. We can always try for more kids."

She stared at him with daggers in her eyes. "I don't want it and don't deserve it. A Captain lives for the crew's happiness not her own."

He stared at her hurt, "What about me? I think that we can do everything."

"It's over Chakotay, end of story."

Chakotay knew that was the end of the discussion. He walked over to the Doctor's office. "I need you to be honest with me – How is Kathryn?"

The Doctor sighed, "She lost a baby. She is depressed. The moment I told her the baby was gone the first thing she asked me to do was renew her booster." He looked Chakotay in the eyes, "I told her you guys could try for another child as early as three months time, but she refused."

"What can I do for her?"

"Don't push her, this was a traumatic experience for her. If you push her she will fall farther into the depression."

He looked at the Doctor, fire in his eyes. "I need her back and so does the crew."

"I know Commander, but now it's just a waiting game."

[CHAKOTAY'S QUARTERS]

Kathryn was being released tonight, but he wasn't sure if she wanted to see him or not.

So he gave her, her space.

She was relieved of duty for a week to recuperate, and so Chakotay had to take the brunt of commanding the ship.

He sighed and leaned against the couch. It was going to be a long night.

He began on the reports, and was once again amazed at the work that Kathryn did daily.

*No wonder Kathryn doesn't sleep much.* He thought.

Finally at 2am, he went to bed. He had to be back on the bridge in six hours.

[0700 HOURS – CHAKOTAY'S QUARTERS]

The alarm went off and Chakotay rolled out of bed.

He heard crying coming from the other side of the wall, and let his head fall to his hands.

She was suffering and he didn't know what to do to help her.

He got ready for bridge duty and went to the messhall first for something to eat before it was time to go to the bridge.

[BRIDGE]

Chakotay made his way onto the bridge.

He sat in the Captain's chair, he would never get used to sitting on this side.

This was Kathryn's chair.

This was Kathryn's ship.

He sighed, "I'll be in the sickbay. I have to take care of something."

Tuvok looked at him and nodded his head.

Off Chakotay went.

[SICKBAY]

The Doctor stared around at the empty sickbay. The Captain had been released last night and the Commander was more than a little concerned about his Captain.

He turned to the sound of the sickbay doors open.

"Commander." He heard the surprise in his voice.

"Doctor we have to do something. I heard her crying on the other side of the door this morning. Kathryn doesn't cry."

The Doctor chuckled, "The Captain doesn't cry; but Kathryn has had the ground crumble out from under her. 'Kathryn' had never been pregnant before and the Captain had thought before this year that it wasn't even a possibility."

"A year ago she didn't want this, but now that she's had it she needs it."

The Doctor stared at him, "That's exactly it."

Chakotay stared down the Doctor, "I have to make this right. If it's a baby she wants, I can help her with that; but right now she's shutting me out."

"It has to be her decision, you have to make it her choice."

Chakotay nodded and left sickbay.

He made his way to Kathryn's quarters and rang the chime.

No answer. He rang it again and was about to use his override codes when he heard from inside, "Go away Chakotay."

Chakotay stood there unbelieving. "We have to work this out Kathryn. We can't ignore the baby that might have been."

The door opened and Chakotay saw the Captain approach him. "Stop yelling. Do we really want everyone knowing our issues."

Chakotay smirked, "So you're admitting there is an us? Mighty big of you Captain."

Kathryn dragged Chakotay into her quarters. "You have to stop Chakotay."

"You don't think this was hard on me too? That was my son as well."

Kathryn looked at him, "I guess it wasn't meant to be."

Chakotay was frustrated. "You are going to give up on everything because of what happened. What about us –!"

"There should never have been an 'us' Chakotay it was a mistake brought on by an alien race that invaded us."

Chakotay sighed, "There always was an us Kathryn. From the moment I beamed onto your bridge my heart was yours. The attraction was there for both of us." He sighed. "The only difference is, in the simulation we acted on what we both felt."

Kathryn began crying, "In this life, we can't act on it. I have to be the Captain. I can't worry about a husband and children, I have to worry about the crew."

He walked up and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Would you listen to yourself? I know how much our baby meant to you. I know that you wanted him – I know that you still want children."

"I can't take another loss Chakotay."

He shook his head. "We can do this. We can have it all, all you have to do is let yourself believe."

She had tears streaming down her cheeks now. "Give me some time Chakotay."

He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry this happened to us Kathryn, but we can get through it."

Kathryn nodded, and Chakotay headed for the bridge, with all of a sudden yet again: Hope.

END CHAPTER 7

TBC IN CHAPTER 8


	8. Chapter 8

The Inevitable Truth  
by: AW

Chapter 8

Rating: MA  
Pairing: J/C  
Summary: The Consequences of 'The Killing Game'.  
Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns the series and the characters that are related to Star Trek: Voyager, but the story is mine.  
Length: 832 words  
Date: January 2018

[SIX MONTHS AFTER CHAPTER 7]

Kathryn walked into the bathroom and stared at her face. She was once again looking healthier than she had in a long time.

Three months ago Chakotay had moved into her quarters, right after their wedding.

She stared at the thin gold band that adorned her ring finger.

She had finally given herself to Chakotay completely.

Yet there was something missing.

She heard the doors to her quarters open and watched Chakotay saunter in. "Hey handsome."

Chakotay grinned as Kathryn approached him and let her lips touch his.

He took her hand and kissed the delicate fingers. Her hands rode up his chest and he felt himself responding to her touch. "What are you doing?"

Kathryn stared at him. "Finally letting you in I hope."

 _[THREE MONTHS AGO]_

 _Kathryn watched the 'holy one' pronounce them husband and wife. She had to get over Edward's death._

 _They had finally named the son they had after her father. She smiled up and Chakotay. "Well we're finally legally husband and wife."_

 _"_ _I heard the crew booked us a nice 'honeymoon suite'."_

 _Chakotay nodded "That's what I heard."_

 _He took her hand and opened the door to the lavish suite that had been booked for them. "It is beautiful Kathryn, like my wife."_

 _Kathryn blushed under the praise. "Let's see about that bed shall we? We have the crew on shore leave."_

 _Kathryn nodded. They had not made love since before Edward was born. "Yes lets."_

 _They made their way to the bed and stripped of the vestiges of their wedding day. He took her hand and laid her down slowly beginning to remove her undergarments._

 _She saw the tent in his underwear and knew that he was ready._

 _Once she was naked before him he pulled off his boxers and reached for her ample breasts. "I love you Kathryn."_

 _She smiled and waited for him to worship her body. "I love you too my angry warrior."_

 _"_ _Not angry anymore, the warrior has found peace."_

 _He pulled her nipple into his warm mouth and sucked beginning to ready her for the night they had ahead of them._

 _He licked his way over to the other one. "I wouldn't want one to get jealous."_

 _She laughed and felt the moisture pooling between her legs. He brought his hand to her opening and felt the moisture below. "Well someone is ready."_

 _He positioned himself above her as his mouth worshipped her breasts._

 _Kathryn all of a sudden got a look of fright in her eyes. Feeling him sucking at her breasts all of a sudden brought back the thought that right now she should have a baby that was getting nourishment from those very sensitive breasts._

 _She pushed him away. "Stop Chakotay."_

 _Chakotay stared at her confused, "Isn't this what you want?"_

 _The conflicted look in her eyes confused him. "What is wrong?"_

 _She had tears pooling behind her eyelids. "What if we end up pregnant again?"_

 _He smiled, "Then we'll have a baby."_

 _She shook her head, "What if I end up losing this one as well? I can't handle another loss like that Chakotay."_

 _"_ _You won't lose another baby if you do end up pregnant."_

 _She shook her head, "You can't promise me that and that's not a risk I'm sure I want to take."_

[PRESENT]

Kathryn stared at him, "I want to give you what I couldn't on our wedding day."

He looked into her blue pools, "You're sure."

"I can't be afraid forever."

He deepened the kiss his hand moving under her shirt. "No bra? We're being brave today."

She laughed, "I need to be brave Chakotay. I need this and so do you."

Chakotay nodded and began worshipping her body. His hands traveled down below and pulled on the button of her slacks.

She allowed him that access and he slowly drew her shirt over her head staring at the perfection that was Kathryn Janeway.

She nodded her ascent as he pulled her underwear to the floor.

Once she was naked before him he allowed her to slowly disrobe him.

They made their way to the bedroom and the loving began.

They made love and felt complete the joining was finally all-inclusive; they had finally closed the chasm that had been keeping them apart.

The next morning the couple awoke refreshed. Kathryn stared at her husband. "I think we might have made a baby last night."

Chakotay grinned, "If not at least it was fun trying."

Kathryn laughed. "I certainly hope so. We spent a lot of time doing it, if it wasn't it would have been a waste."

They linked arms and headed for the bridge.

END CHAPTER 8

TBC IN CHAPTER 9


	9. Chapter 9

The Inevitable Truth  
by: AW

Chapter 9

Rating: MA  
Pairing: J/C  
Summary: The Consequences of 'The Killing Game'.  
Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns the series and the characters that are related to Star Trek: Voyager, but the story is mine.  
Length: 1,473 words  
Date: January 2018

It had finally worked out for the couple.

Finally things were starting to look better for them – then she began to go through the change.

The Doctor looked at her with sorrow in his eyes, and apology to the couple that they would never get what they wanted in life.

Kathryn walked into their quarters and waited for Chakotay to show up and for her to have to break the news to him.

Half an hour later, Chakotay entered their quarters. "Hey honey."

She stared at him. "Hey, we need to talk."

He stared at her, "Okay, what's up?"

She drew in a deep steadying breath. "Remember I told you I missed my period, and I could be pregnant – I had to go see the Doctor?"

Chakotay nodded and Kathryn saw a light and a hope flash through his dark orbs. "Okay so what's wrong? Are you still worried you could lose our baby? Nothing will happen this time Kathryn."

She shook her head, "I'm not pregnant Chakotay, nor will I ever be."

He stared at her, "What happened? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything except get old."

Chakotay all of a sudden understood. "It's okay Kathryn, it's not your fault. It's just nature running its course."

"It is my fault Chakotay. If I hadn't stuck so fast to protocols that didn't really matter for so many years we could have had it all."

Chakotay approached her and enveloped her in a hug. "It's not your fault Kathryn. You had no idea any of this was going to happen. You were following the Starfleet Protocols you had been taught for so many years. I understand it was hard for you to let that go."

She had tears running down her cheeks, "You don't understand. If I had just listened to you all those years ago, we could have done this and had everything."

With that lasting thought she left their quarters.

[MESS HALL]

Kathryn strode into the mess hall and approached Neelix. "Hi Neelix, I know you're getting ready to close the mess hall for the evening, but do you think you could spare a cup of coffee?"

Neelix smile, "For you Captain, any time."

He poured her, her beverage of choice and watched as she made her way to the table at the back of the mess hall.

Kathryn sat down and stretched her legs under the table. This day had been gruelling.

She had let Chakotay down and ruined their chances of ever having a family. She shook her head, life was so unfair sometimes.

Kathryn saw a flash of light and spun around to see Q.

"Oh Kathy, regret is for fools. You and Chuckles having problems?"

"Q, not that it's any of your business but we're fine."

Q grinned, "That's not what your face and your demeanour says."

"Q I don't know why you're here, but can we just cut to the chase and have you tell me?"

Q looked indignant. "Where's the fun in that?" He snapped his fingers. "All done." And he was gone.

Kathryn shook her head, this was the last thing she needed today a visit from Q. "Janeway to bridge."

Harry answered almost immediately. "Yes Captain?"

"I just had a visit from Q. I want to be notified immediately if he comes back or if anything strange begins to happen."

She heard a hesitation over the line. "Yes Captain."

Kathryn finished her coffee and headed back to their quarters.

[JANEWAY QUARTERS]

She walked in and Chakotay was nowhere to be seen. "Computer, locate Commander Chakotay."

"Commander Chakotay is in holodeck 1."

Kathryn went to her closet to find something to wear besides her uniform.

She pulled out an emerald green dress and put it on.

It hung just below her knees and showed off her curves. *I wonder what program Chakotay is running?*

She touched up her makeup and made her way to the holodeck.

[HOLODECK 1]

Kathryn stood outside the holodeck. "Computer what program is running?"

"Chakotay boxing simulation 351."

"Computer open the doors please."

The doors opened and Kathryn walked into the boxing simulation. "Come on son, hit him where it hurts."

Kathryn heard Boothbe's voice ring out.

She watched as Chakotay deftly avoided the punch from his opponent and hit the Nausican square in the jaw. "That's the way son."

Kathryn watched as Chakotay took the opponent down and Boothbe blew the whistle. "Nice job Commander."

Chakotay turned his sweat addled face towards his wife. "Kathryn. I didn't hear you come in."

She smiled that crooked grin he loved so much. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well I'm surprised." He looked at the beautiful green dress she was wearing. "I haven't seen you wear that dress before."

"I keep it for special occasions."

She smiled, "Computer run simulation KJNE47."

Chakotay looked at her puzzled and 'New Earth' appeared before them."

"What is this?"

She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. "A surprise for you."

She walked up to where their shelter had been and now was the log cabin she had constructed in the program.

She motioned for Chakotay to follow her and they made their way inside the cabin. The cabin had beautiful hardwood floors and a staircase leading upstairs to the bedroom area.

Off the bedroom was a washroom.

Chakotay looked to his wife. "I think I could use a shower right about now."

Kathryn showed him into the bathroom where there was a large shower, large enough for both of them to fit in. "Well I like this better than the house we had when we were really on 'New Earth'."

"I thought you might. Now go get cleaned up and then we can begin supper. I extended your reserved time for the whole evening."

"And what did you have in mind?"

"Well I'll show you when you're done in the shower."

Chakotay got in the shower and Kathryn went into the bedroom and stripped. She made her way to the shower and opened the door going to join her husband.

Chakotay spun around at the sound of the door opening to see Kathryn in all her naked glory. He felt himself getting hard at the view before him. "I definitely like this New Earth better."

Chakotay bowed down and kissed her with the passion she knew he possessed as the water tumbled down their bodies.

Kathryn's small hands reached down for his member and stroked him until he was standing erect before her.

His mouth went down and enveloped one of her gorgeous breasts and sucked until they stood out in peeked tips. He reached down and felt the wetness and knew she was ready for him.

He entered her with a swiftness and she squealed in delight.

As he pounded in and out of her she realized this was exactly what she needed.

Perhaps they couldn't make a baby but she felt complete none-the-less.

She bathed in the glory of their lovemaking and knew this was the greatness of married life.

After they cleaned themselves off they proceeded to the kitchen. She had replicated a change of clothes for Chakotay and they proceeded to the kitchen.

Chakotay saw the replicated vegetables that Kathryn had brought for them to cook a fantastic feast. "I see you had me cooking for you on your mind."

"That's not all."

He kissed her on the forehead. "I am not mad at you Kathryn. If all you can ever give me is 'you', I'll be a happy man."

She smiled, "I can help you cut the vegetables. Even if I can't cook I can cut."

He laughed and passed her a knife and some peppers.

Kathryn sliced the colourful vegetables, "So what are you making for me today?"

"Vegetable stir fry, and I replicated some chicken if you want to add that to your meal."

Kathryn nodded gratefully and watched as Chakotay worked his magic with the meal.

He fried the chicken for her and put it in a small bowl so she could add it to the meal if she so chose.

She walked up to him and put her arms around him. "I love you, and I'm sorry we couldn't find each other sooner."

He turned around and smiled at her, "This time together is better than nothing. You helped me find peace."

She smiled and bent over showing him ample cleavage. "Shall we find peace together again? Or wait until after supper."

He smiled, "Gods woman you're insatiable."

She grinned, "I know."

END CHAPTER 9

TBC IN CHAPTER 10


	10. Chapter 10

The Inevitable Truth  
by: AW

Chapter 10

Rating: MA  
Pairing: J/C  
Summary: The Consequences of 'The Killing Game'.  
Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns the series and the characters that are related to Star Trek: Voyager, but the story is mine.  
Length: 810 words  
Date: January 2018

[TWO MONTHS AFTER PART 9]

The alarm woke Kathryn from her sleep and she looked to her left to see her husband slumbering beside her.

She got up and proceeded to the replicator, she was definitely in need of a coffee.

She put a hand to her head as she felt dizzy all of a sudden.

She shook her head getting her bearings back. "Coffee, black."

She ordered from the replicator and the substance appeared.

She walked to the table and sat down going over the reports.

All of a sudden before her a 'tracer' uncloaked. "Where is Kellin?"

Kathryn shook her head. "We haven't seen her since the last time we spoke to you."

The tracer stared at her, "Very well."

And he disappeared. Kathryn sighed, "Janeway to the bridge."

Tuvok answered. "Yes Captain."

"I need you to scan for Ramuran life signs, the tracers are back."

She heard a hesitation over the line. "Yes Captain."

She slowly made her way over to where Chakotay slept. "Chakotay the Ramurans are back and Kellin is somewhere on the ship. The bridge crew is attempting to find her."

Chakotay shook the cobwebs from his head. "I thought we figured out a way to track them."

"We did, but apparently they have figured out a way to circumvent that."

Chakotay stared at her, "What does she want?"

Kathryn shook her head. "I have no idea, but we have to find her and get her off my ship."

Chakotay nodded and got dressed and proceeded to the bridge.

[HALL WAY OUT SIDE TURBOLIFT THREE]

Chakotay felt a presence behind him and turned to see Kellin decloaking. "You didn't really think you could hide from us forever, did you?"

He stared at her, "Get away from me. Leave this ship and never come back."

"The bounty on this ship went up; I'm not leaving without complete control."

"That is one thing you'll never get."

Kellin laughed, "How is the Captain, I hope she recovered from her little accident."

Chakotay stared at her with hatred in his eyes. "You killed my son, almost killed my wife. I have no use for you, get off my ship."

Kellin waved her hand and the cloak went up.

He slammed his combadge, "Chakotay to Janeway."

There was no answer and Chakotay went on a run back to his quarters all the while hitting his combadge. "Chakotay to security."

"Yes Commander."

"Kellin just appeared outside the turbolift on deck 2 and now the Captain is not answering her hails."

Tuvok responded, "Sending a team to the Captain's quarters. Tuvok out."

Chakotay proceeded at a run to his and Kathryn's quarters. He keyed in the code to unlock the doors and the doors opened to a site that he hoped he would never see and didn't know how to react.

Kellin was there with her hands around Kathryn keeping her immobile and Q was there at a sort of standoff with Kellin.

Life went in slow motion for Chakotay as Kellin took out a phaser and pointed it at Kathryn's head. "Stay back or she dies."

Q looked at the woman and contemplated what to do.

"You hurt her; I will make sure you never existed."

The standoff continued and Chakotay watched in horror as he heard the doors to the quarters open and the security team barged in.

Kellin's attention was momentarily split and he heard a phaser go off.

Kellin slumped to the floor with Kathryn going along with her.

Q waved his hand and everyone disappeared to end up in sickbay.

Chakotay rushed over to Kathryn and felt a weak pulse, "Doctor check the Captain."

The Doctor rushed over to the Captains bed and began scanning her.

She looked okay but her blood pressure readings were over the roof.

He left the Captain and went to check the gash on the security guard's head. He fixed it and dismissed him back to his station.

He went over to Q. "What are you doing here?"

Q put up his hands in a surrender motion. "I was coming to see how Kathryn was doing. I heard it's been a hard year for her, and then I was going to save her from Kellin and the security guards got lucky do my services were no longer needed." He looked at Chakotay, "And I knew if I timed it right, this was going to happen with Kathy." He sneered at Chakotay, "Congratulations Chuckles, you got out of the Captain what I never could."

He waved his hands and he was gone.

END CHAPTER 10

TBC IN CHAPTER 11


	11. Chapter 11

The Inevitable Truth  
by: AW

Chapter 11

Rating: MA  
Pairing: J/C  
Summary: The Consequences of 'The Killing Game'.  
Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns the series and the characters that are related to Star Trek: Voyager, but the story is mine.  
Length: 914 words  
Date: January 2018

Chakotay sat by Kathryn's bedside in sickbay.

She had not yet woken up, but the Doctor said she was fine, just stressed; and there was an issue that he had to speak with her about when she awoke.

As for Kellin, she had been shot by one of the security guards, and he life readings had disappeared, as had she.

He body was cloaked and she was 'tranported' away.

The Tracer had left a message that they would be back if more information was required.

He ran his hands through Kathryn's hair, hearing her breathing even out at the familiar and intimate touch.

There was a flash and Chakotay looked to see Q appear beside Kathryn's bed.

"Will the Ramuran's ever leave us alone?"

Q shrugged, "They want your ship and I know that Kathryn won't give it that easily."

Chakotay stared at him, "You did something to her didn't you?"

He laughed, "Nothing she didn't want."

"Why are you speaking in riddles? Just tell me what you did to her and tell me if she is going to be okay."

He stared at Chakotay. "I like her, that is why I'm going to help you." He waved his hand and disappeared. Chakotay heard Tom's voice over the comm. "Commander, our speed is going off the charts. I lost helm control."

Chakotay felt the ship lurch "Tom what's going on?"

"I have no idea, can you come the bridge Chakotay?"

Chakotay stared at Kathryn, kissed her on the forehead and proceeded to the bridge.

[BRIDGE]

Chakotay popped onto the bridge and felt the ship shudder. "Where are we? How fast are we going?"

Tom shook his head helpless, "I have no idea Commander."

All of a sudden the ship stopped and Seven called from the Astrometrics. "Commander, if our readings are correct we're in the Gamma Quadrant."

Chakotay shook his head. "Are you positive Seven?"

"Affirmative Commander."

Chakotay looked to Tom. "Do you have the co-ordinates where we are? How close are we to the wormhole?"

"Approximately 2 weeks."

Chakotay drew in a deep breath. "Okay stay on course, I'll be in sickbay."

[SICKBAY]

Chakotay walked into sickbay to see Kathryn sitting up and drinking a coffee. "Hello, have a nice sleep."

The Captain glared at Chakotay. "The Doctor says he has to speak with us both."

Chakotay nodded, "I think Q actually helped us out. We're in the Gamma Quadrant, two weeks away from the wormhole that leads to DS9."

Kathryn let her jaw drop open. "We're going to be home within the month?"

Chakotay nodded, "Looks like it."

He approached the Captain, and locked lips with his wife. "We did it."

The Doctor approached the couple. "So Doctor what did you need to speak with us about?"

"Captain, your reproductive system seems to have been brought back about 20 years. You have the reproductive health of a 25 year old."

Kathryn shook her head, "How is that possible?"

"The date goes back to the first day your saw Q six weeks ago."

"Oh my god." She stared at Chakotay. "And I'm pregnant right?"

The Doctor nodded, "I'm afraid so."

She turned and looked at Chakotay. "I am so sorry."

Chakotay just shook his head. "Don't be sorry, but this is my baby right?"

Kathryn stared at him, "You are my husband and you are the only person I have been with in the past year."

He sighed, "That's not what I mean Kathryn, but Q was involved in this pregnancy; are you sure that he was not involved."

Kathryn sighed, "Doctor whose baby is this?" She rubbed her hands over her belly.

"Yes, the child does belong to Commander Chakotay; and there is no Q DNA there."

Kathryn let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding in. "Chakotay…" She paused, "We're going to have a baby."

Chakotay nodded, "That we are. And this time it will work out and we will have a child of our own."

Kathryn stared at him, "I hope so Chakotay. Let's go home."

Chakotay nodded and took Kathryn's hand leading her to their home.

[JANEWAY QUARTERS]

Kathryn sat on the couch and stared at her husband. "Well this certainly explains the five pounds I put on and the dizziness."

Chakotay laughed, "And if you weren't supposed to be unable to have children anymore we might have put two and two together."

She smiled, "I don't want to tell anyone yet. Last time was devastating for everyone, and this time hopefully it'll be a happy occasion."

Chakotay nodded and let his hand stray to her abdomen. "I can picture you large with my child. I see the beautiful image in my mind's eye."

He picked up his blossoming wife and brought her to the bedroom.

He lay her down and slowly began stripping her clothes. "You are so beautiful. I owe you everything and you owe me nothing."

"You've kept me sane for the past four years: I owe you that."

She began removing his clothes. "We've kept each other sane Kathryn."

When they lay in nakedness before there the other Chakotay pulled the blanket over them both and they fell into an exhausted sleep.

END CHAPTER 11

TBC IN CHAPT 12


	12. Chapter 12

The Inevitable Truth  
by: AW

Chapter 12

Rating: MA  
Pairing: J/C  
Summary: The Consequences of 'The Killing Game'.  
Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns the series and the characters that are related to Star Trek: Voyager, but the story is mine.  
Length: words  
Date: January 2018

END CHAPTER 12

[1 WEEK AFTER PART 11]

Chakotay held back Kathryn's hair as he watched her empty her stomach into the toilet.

Over the last week, morning sickness had made itself known. The Doctor had told her that this was going to happen.

Finally, she lifted her head up and stared at her husband. "This is worse than last time."

"You're only seven weeks in, the Doctor said that it normally ends about 12 weeks."

Kathryn glared at Chakotay, "Why couldn't I be one of those lucky women that doesn't have to deal with morning sickness?"

Chakotay wanted to laugh, but the whole situation wasn't really that funny for Kathryn.

Chakotay heard a hail from the bridge. "Kim to Janeway."

Kathryn drew in a deep breath, "Yes Harry, what is it?"

"We have a problem Captain, there seems to be a Dominion ship that is tailing us."

"Be right there Harry; Janeway out."

Kathryn stood up and quickly put on her uniform. "We have to get to the bridge Chakotay."

Chakotay stared at her, "Our duty shift doesn't start for another hour."

She laughed, "The joys of being the Command Couple."

They headed out of their quarters, and entered the turbolift. Chakotay called out, "Halt turbolift."

The turbolift stopped and Kathryn stared daggers at her husband. "We have to get to the bridge Chakotay."

"Are you sure that you're going to be able to handle this? You were sick not 20 minutes ago."

"I'll survive. And no one knows I'm pregnant."

Chakotay nodded, "Resume turbolift."

The turbolift doors opened and the Command Couple exited the turbolift. "Harry can you show the Dominion ship on sensors?"

Harry obliged and the ship appeared. "Are they arming their weapons?"

"Negative ma'am and they appear to be going away now."

Kathryn nodded, "I'll be in my ready room if you need anything."

[READY ROOM]

Kathryn entered her ready room and went to the replicator. She knew she wasn't supposed to have coffee, but at this point she needed it. "Coffee black."

She heard the door chime, "Come."

Chakotay walked into the ready room. "You feeling any better?"

"I've been worse."

"You've also been better."

She stared at him and brought her lips up to his, "

"You know I love you right?"

He smiled at her showing the dimples she loved so much, "And I love you my angry warrior." She brought her hand down to graze over her belly. "Back to Cardassian, Klingons, Bajorans…."

Chakotay looked at her, "No more Hirogen Hunting Parties, but they brought us together."

She smiled "It's true." He brought his hand down to touch hers where it lay on the baby.

"Doctor to Janeway and Chakotay."

"Yes Doctor."

"Can you come down to sickbay, I have to speak with you about something."

"On our way Doctor."

The Captain and Commander made their way onto the bridge. "We have to go to sickbay, then we have to take care of some things that were sent to us by Starfleet. We won't be back for the last ten minutes of our shift."

Tuvok nodded and off they went to sickbay.

[SICKBAY]

"Ah Captain, Commander: I have to do a scan on the baby."

They nodded and Kathryn got on the biobed.

The doctor took a scanning tool out and began scanning her abdomen. "Everything looks okay but the child could carry the gene that Chakotay refers to as the 'crazy gene' so I have to make sure she's okay."

Kathryn looked at Chakotay and smiled, "She?"

The Doctor realized his faux-pas, "I mean they are okay."

Kathryn tilted her head questioningly, "There's more than one?"

"I didn't say that."

"You may as well tell us."

He brought over the scanning equipment and showed them a scan of the 'children' she was carrying.

"It's twins."

"Double the trouble."

The doors to the sickbay opened and in strolled Tom Paris. His mouth hung open, "I didn't see anything Captain."

Janeway glared at him, "No you're seeing exactly what you think you're seeing."

Tom Smiled, "Congratulations I guess."

"Thanks Tom."

Kathryn ran her hands over her abdomen. "Twice the trouble."

The Doctor piped up, "I have terminated the faulty gene in both children."

Chakotay smiled, "I had to have it shut off in me when my mother was pregnant too."

Tom walked up to the trio. "So is this a secret still?"

Janeway eyed him, "We'd like to keep this to ourselves for a little while, so please don't tell anyone."

Tom nodded and went to the back of sickbay to begin cleaning the instruments. "Doctor can you give Kathryn anything for the morning sickness?"

He pulled out a hypospray and handed it to Kathryn. "This should help. There's enough in there for two weeks and then you have to come back and have it refilled."

Kathryn nodded and they made their way back to their quarters.

[JANEWAY QUARTERS]

"Well that explains why my uniform is getting tight already."

Chakotay laughed, "It might not be a secret for too much longer."

Kathryn went into the bedroom and returned wearing comfy clothes. "Look at this already." He ran a hand over her belly.

Ten minutes later the chime rang. "Come."

B'Elanna walked through the door with her engineering report in hand. "Uh, I just came by to give you this report."

Janeway took her hands off her belly and walked up to B'Elanna. "Thanks lieutenant."

She smiled, "Did I see what I think I just saw?"

Janeway blushed under the scrutiny. "Twins."

"Oh my god. I'm so happy for you guys."

Chakotay put his finger to his lips, "Shhhh, It's a secret."

She looked at Janeway, "Not for long."

Kathryn stared at the bulge. "I guess not."

The ship shook, the lights flickered and Janeway went down.

Just as she was getting her bearings she felt a transporter beam whisk her away.

END CHAPTER 12

TBC IN CHAPTER 13


	13. Chapter 13

The Inevitable Truth  
by: AW

Chapter 13

Rating: MA  
Pairing: J/C  
Summary: The Consequences of 'The Killing Game'.  
Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns the series and the characters that are related to Star Trek: Voyager, but the story is mine.  
Length: 1,600 words  
Date: January 2018

[3 HOURS AFTER CHAPTER 12]

Kathryn rubbed her eyes, trying to get her bearings and then remembered she had been transported at the end of the conversation.

She had been speaking with B'Elanna and Chakotay and then the ship shook and then she was whisked away.

Kathryn stared around the dark room trying to get her bearings when all of a sudden her arms were pulled above her head.

She felt a cold wind encompass her and she realized she was naked.

She bowed her head in embarrassment as she realized whoever was holding her captive could see all of her.

There was no hiding anything.

"What do we have here?" She heard a leer in the voice of the man who was holding her captive. "What do they call you? The Delta Darling?"

She knew that voice… it was Gul Dukat.

She involuntarily shivered, not from cold but from the idea of being stuck with this man.

[VOYAGER]

Chakotay stared at the rest of the bridge crew. "It has been three hours, are you saying you have no idea where she is or who took her?"

Chakotay sighed exasperated. "There has to be someone around, and we need to know who."

Harry answered from the ops station. "There is a discrepancy off the port bow. It appears to be a ship that is cloaked, but we are having trouble detecting anything further."

Chakotay sighed. "I have to go to my office and check a couple of things out, hail me if you find anything further."

Tuvok nodded, "Acknowledged Commander."

[CARDASSIAN SHIP]

Gul Dukot walked up to where Janeway hung unceremoniously.

He brushed a hand across her belly. "Well I see that you were doing something in the Delta Quadrant besides 'exploring for the Federation."

Kathryn spit in his face. "Whatever you think you know about me and my crew, you know nothing."

Dukat calmly wiped the spit off his face. "You have a whole group of Maquis on your ship don't you? Did one of the rape you and force this little one into being?"

"Whoever my child's father is, is no one's business but mine and his; and he is a much better person then you will ever be."

Kathryn felt the chains getting tighter, and she felt her feat leaving the ground. "We'll see if you're more co-operative after a night in chains." He laughed and exited the room.

[VOYAGER – CHAKOTAY'S OFFICE]

He needed to get his wife and the twins she was carrying back.

They had been through too much recently to give in to a random act of violence.

He heard Harry's voice over the comm. "Harry to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here, what is it Ensign."

"We got eyes on that ship. It's a cloaked Cardassian Warship."

Chakotay felt his blood begin to boil as he thought about Kathryn at the mercy of the Cardassians.

"Any luck with scanning for life signs on that ship? We need to know where the Captain is."

"None yet Commander I'll keep you posted."

"Thank you, Chakotay out."

[CARDASSIAN SHIP]

Kathryn felt her arms and hands going numb, whether it was from the cold or from hanging from chains above the group for more than a couple of hours, she did not know.

She pleaded to the sky, "Come on Chakotay." She knew he was doing his best and was probably scared for her, but she had to think that he could do this.

She was so tired, she wanted to sleep, but she needed to get off this ship: sleep was not an option.

Dukat walked into the room and right up to Janeway. "Kathryn Janeway: the Captain who accomplished the impossible. Brought their crew all the way from the Delta Quadrant to their homes."

Kathryn stared at Dukat. "You have no idea what it was like."

"What is the status of the Maquis that are on your ship?"

She let the hatred encompass her, "Status?"

"Yes are they still Maquis or have they been dulled by Starfleet life?" He stared at her belly, "Is one of them the man that put that ring on your finger?"

"Leave Chakotay out of this."

Dukat laughed, "So you were sleeping with the enemy."

Kathryn looked at him with loathing, but refused to answer.

"Cat got your tongue?"

She lifted up her chin in defiance and said nothing.

"Well fine Janeway we can just stay in this stalemate for a long time, I don't care."

Janeway just prayed for Chakotay to get to her before it was too late."

[VOYAGER]

Harry looked to Chakotay as he entered the bridge. "We know where she is Commander."

He stared at the young man. "We found her by scanning the assumed whereabouts of the ship with astrometrics."

Chakotay smiled, "Good work Harry and thank Seven for me."

Harry grinned he looked so much younger.

"So do you know where she is?"

Harry nodded, "We can transport you close to the room where she is being kept."

Tuvok looked at Chakotay, "Commander need I remind you that without the Captain here, you are the senior-most officer and should not lead the away team."

"No Tuvok you needn't remind me."

Chakotay looked to Tom and Harry. "Tom, Harry, I need you two to transport down and get her back."

Tom got up from the Comm. Watched a lieutenant replace him and with Harry proceeded to transporter room three.

Chakotay sent out a prayer that Kathryn was okay.

[CARDASSIAN SHIP]

Tom and Harry materialized in a hallway, now all that was left was for them to find the Captain.

Tom took out his tricorder and scanned. He turned to Harry, "I looks like she's in that room, two doors down."

Harry nodded, "I'm not reading any Cardassian life signs, seems they 'left her alone for the night'."

Tom and Harry made their way to the room. "Damn there's a passcode to get into the room."

Harry went to the room and hacked the lock; the doors opened giving them access.

As they walked into the room, the sight before them was shocking.

Hanging from the ceiling in the room was Kathryn Janeway, naked and the bruises on her body told them this had not been a pleasant stay for her.

Tom told Harry to stand under her and he would use his phaser to release the chains.

Harry looked sick to his stomach as he did what was asked of him.

Tom fired the phaser and soon the limp body of their Captain fell down and Harry caught her deftly.

Tom walked up to them and took the Captain from Harry's arms. "Here Harry, give me your jacket."

Harry did as was asked and Tom covered as much of her nakedness as was possible with the flimsy jacket.

They walked into the corridor and requested three to bean to sickbay.

Tom felt himself go weightless and they rematerialized in sickbay. "Oh my."

The Doctor asked Tom to place the Captain on the biobed and retrieved a sickbay gown to clothe her with. "Harry…"

Harry looked shell shocked as he watched his best friend clothe their Captain. "Is she still pregnant?" He asked the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded, "One of you had better go and get the Commander and give him an update. Tom nodded and headed for the bridge.

[BRIDGE]

Tom walked up to Chakotay, "Can we go talk in the conference room?"

Chakotay nodded and led Tom to the conference room.

Once they entered the conference room Chakotay spun on Tom. "So what happened?"

"She's fine, dehydrated and needs a good meal but it looks like she's okay."

Chakotay looked at Tom almost afraid to voice the next question.

He piped up, "And she's still pregnant."

Chakotay let out a sigh of relief. "I need to see her."

Tom nodded, I'll tell Tuvok he has the bridge.

Chakotay headed out the conference room and headed in a bee line for the turbolift.

[SICKBAY]

Chakotay rushed into sickbay and saw a tired, and worn out looking Kathryn on the biobed. "How is she?"

The Doctor looked at the distraught man. "As good as can be expected when you were captured by the Cardassians."

"So she's okay? The twins?"

"Everything is fine Commander. She could use a full night's sleep and a good mean but she should be fine."

Chakotay let out a sigh of relief and stared at the Doctor, "Has she woken up yet?"

"No and I'm inclined to let her sleep until she wakes up on her own."

Chakotay nodded and turned to leave for the bridge, but was stopped by the Doctor's nasal voice. "Mr. Kim was traumatized by this I gave him the next two days off duty. If it was that bad for him, I can just imagine what the Captain went through." He paused, "I'm telling you this because you're her husband: She was raped while she was over there and they were none-too-gentle on her."

Chakotay nodded and left sickbay.

He remembered for the first time in a long time why he hated the Cardassians so much and why he had originally joined the Maquis.

He sighed, when Kathryn woke up he would talk to her and hopefully deal with these issues.

Until then… he had a ship to run.

END CHAPTER 13

TBC IN CHAPTER 14


	14. Chapter 14

The Inevitable Truth  
by: AW

Chapter 14

Rating: MA  
Pairing: J/C  
Summary: The Consequences of 'The Killing Game'.  
Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns the series and the characters that are related to Star Trek: Voyager, but the story is mine.  
Length: 1,180 words  
Date: January 2018

[THREE DAYS AFTER PART 13]

Three days, it had been three days and still Kathryn was not awake.

Chakotay worried. He saw her multiple times in a day; but he still worried.

He saw her stomach growing with the children she carried, it had now been three weeks.

Chakotay had ordered all stop until Kathryn awoke and then they would make their way through the wormhole.

They had not seen even a glimpse of the Cardassians and for that Chakotay was grateful, but he knew the fight was not over.

On the fourth day she opened her eyes.

He was there watching her, the Doctor had called him down stating she had cycled out of REM sleep and would awaken soon.

Chakotay didn't know what he'd find when she finally did awaken but he would be there for her.

[SICKBAY]

Kathryn's eyes fluttered open and she looked into the face of her husband.

She wanted to throw herself into his arms and know that everything would be okay.

She wanted to but she didn't.

She could not show weakness and she was sure by this point they all knew what she had been through.

Her voice sounded rough even to her own ears, "Chakotay. How long?"

He smiled at her, "Four days. The Doctor refused to wake you and wanted to let you wake up on your own."

She pursed her lips and asked for a glass of water. "It was horrible Chakotay." She tried to regain her composure. "Everything they say about the Cardassians is true. They won't change."

She slowly sat up and let Chakotay put his arms around her frail body. Frail was one way he would never have described Kathryn Janeway before; but all he could see – even though the Doctor had fixed her bruises and beatings – was the way her body had looked when she came back. "People try to change Kathryn, but they have to want to. I don't think that the Cardassians ever wanted to."

He felt her tears soaking his uniform shirt and brought his hand up to rub her hair.

"I knew you'd come for me."

He laughed, "It wasn't me who came for you. I'll give Tom and Harry your thanks."

Kathryn drew away from him and covered her face with her hands. "They saw me."

Chakotay nodded sadly, "That they did. Tom is doing okay but I think that seeing you like that shattered Harry's view of the indestructible Captain."

She drew in a deep breath. "Are we back in the Alpha Quadrant yet?"

Chakotay shook his head, "We were waiting for you to wake up. We wouldn't want you to miss the final moment: The Captain who brought Voyager home."

Kathryn blushed at the praise. "I hardly did it by myself."

"But you were the driving force." He gave her a uniform. "You might want to put this on before we go through the wormhole."

Kathryn nodded and went into the sickbay bathroom to change. She looked at herself in the mirror, the uniform was getting a little snug. It wouldn't be long before everyone knew.

She walked out to the main area of sickbay. "I think I'm ready if you are."

Chakotay nodded and took her hand leading her to the bridge.

[BRIEFING ROOM]

Tom stared at Harry. "You have to get over this. She's fine. She's back and she's going to be back on duty today and we're going home."

Harry nodded, "Did you see what they did to her?"

Tom drew in a deep breath. "Yes I did. Why do you think that Chakotay sent the two of us down to get her? He knew what kind of shape she would probably be in and he trusts us with her safety and her life."

"I will never forget the bruises, the bumps, the erasure of her dignity that they did to her. When I see that I have to think that the Maquis all those years ago were more right than anyone knew or believed."

He sighed, "You have to let it go Harry. She is going to be back on the bridge today, we are going home."

Harry smiled and Tom patted Harry on the back as they went to their posts.

[TURBOLIFT]

Kathryn and Chakotay rode in silence. Finally Chakotay spoke. "Halt turbolift."

He turned Kathryn around to look at him. "Are you ready for this?"

"Do I have a choice?"

He shook his head, "Not really. Resume."

[BRIDGE]

The turbolift doors opened and out walked the Captain.

Harry's voice rang out. "Captain on the bridge."

Janeway smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Harry."

Harry nodded and watched the Captain make her way to her seat.

"Well people, we've lost time with this. Now it's time to go home."

Chakotay's voice rang out. "Tom set a course for the wormhole."

"Aye sir."

They made an entrance to the wormhole. Kathryn had been through the wormhole many times before but every time it took her breath away.

She stared at the blue mystery of the wormhole around her and the beauty of made the blue in her eyes sparkle.

She turned to Chakotay. "We did it."

He looked at her and smiled, "No, you did it."

She blushed under his praise and he kissed her head. Never had they shown that type of affection before to others, but they all knew.

They knew the love and companionship the command couple held for each other, and they were glad for it.

]DS9 – ops]

Major Kira turned to the Captain. "Captain, there's an unscheduled ship coming through the wormhole."

"Is it Federation?"

"Yes sir, I believe it's Intrepid Class."

Benjamin stared at the wormhole. "Let's see what comes through."

The Wormhole opened and Voyager shot through. "I'm reading it as the U.S.S. Voyager."

Sisko shook his head, "That ship disappeared almost five years ago."

Kira stared at him, "Let's see what happened to them and how they ended up at that end of the galaxy." She paused, "We're being hailed Captain."

"On Screen."

Janeway's bridge showed up. "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the U.S.S. Voyager calling to Deep Space Nine."

Sisko shook his head. "Welcome home Voyager. I'm sure you have a great story to tell."

"Soon enough."

Sisko stared at O'Brien; and brought up 2 fingers. O'Brien nodded.

"Sisko to Voyager, please dock at docking bay 2. We'll see you soon."

Janeway nodded and closed the channel.

[VOYAGER – BRIDGE]

Janeway turned to Tom, "You heard the man. Let's go."

Tom deftly steered the Voyager into the docking clamp and head the clamps take over Voyager's momentum.

Soon they were making their way into the docking bay and Kathryn felt a relief she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Welcome home everyone."

END CHAPTER 14

TBC IN CHAPTER 15


	15. Chapter 15

The Inevitable Truth  
by: AW

Chapter 15

Rating: MA  
Pairing: J/C  
Summary: The Consequences of 'The Killing Game'.  
Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns the series and the characters that are related to Star Trek: Voyager, but the story is mine.  
Length: 1,350 words  
Date: January 2018

[DS9 – DOCKING BAY]

Kathryn walked on to DS9, Chakotay in tow. "Hello Captain, I'm Kathryn Janeway and this is my first officer Commander Chakotay."

Sisko put out his hands to shake the hands of the people who had accomplished the impossible. "Welcome home." He stopped and looked at the couple, "I do need you whole senior staff to go to the medlab to get checked out. With the threats of the founders we need to make sure you are who you say you are; you understand?"

Kathryn nodded and took Chakotay's hand as they followed the Captain to the medlab. "I told the rest of my crew they were to stay on Voyager until we had spoken with you."

Sisko nodded, "This is Doctor Bashir. He will take over from here."

Bashir approached them, "We just have to take a quick blood sample. It will tell us immediately if you are changelings." He looked at them sheepishly, "Then we will do a quick exam to make sure you're both in good health. We're going to need to do this with every member of your crew."

Janeway nodded and put out her arm for the draw.

Bashir looked at the sample and saw a plain old blood draw. He approached Chakotay and did the same thing. Nothing showed up that was out of the ordinary.

Julian smiled at the couple. "Okay now time for a check-up, who wants to go first?"

Kathryn followed Bashir into the back.

He took out a tricorder and began the scan. He looked hard at the scans.

She seemed to be in good health overall, but she did have signs that she had a run-in with a malicious force not too long ago; and hang on she was pregnant.

"Well Captain you seem to be in good health overall. The twins are doing well."

Kathryn smiled, "I bet that surprised you."

"I just didn't expect it; but I suppose you thought you were going to be gone for the rest of your life, there had to be some concessions made."

Kathryn nodded and went to get up. "If you could tell my husband that the girls are doing great, I'd appreciate it."

He looked at the scans of the twins and their genetic make-up. "Commander Chakotay?"

Kathryn nodded, "It's his turn next anyway."

She walked out of the medical bay and tapped Chakotay on the arm. "Your turn dear."

Chakotay smiled and nodded. "You know Kathryn, you can't hide those children any longer. When they get you a new uniform, maybe ask for a maternity one."

Kathryn cringed at that. "I suppose so, but it just looks so weird. I was hoping to get the first meetings with Starfleet done before it became common knowledge."

He put a hand on her tummy, "You're not doing a very good job of hiding them anymore anyway."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "I am going to see the tailor. I heard they had a good one on this station and see what he can come up with."

Chakotay laughed, "Probably the same thing we came up with: time for a maternity uniform."

"Go get your check-up and I'll go see the tailor."

Chakotay nodded.

Kathryn made her way to the promenade and asked where the shop was.

She made her way to the far side of the promenade and walked into the shop.

Garak came out and Kathryn just about jumped out of her skin when she realized the tailor was a Cardassian. "Hello can I help you?"

Kathryn's mouth dropped open. She stuttered, "They… they said you were the best tailor on DS9, so I was coming to see you for a new uniform."

"So I am, I think I'm the only one here. I need to do some measurements."

Kathryn got a frightened look in her eyes. "I… I have to take care of something I'll come back if I have the time." And she rushed out of Garak's shop and proceeded to the med lab.

Kathryn rushed in almost a run to the medlab just as Chakotay was exiting. He stopped his wife and stared into her eyes. "What is wrong Kathryn?"

Kathryn swallowed the lump in her throat, she hated herself for the way she reacted but he created a fear in her. "The tailor is a Cardassian."

"Let's get the rest of the senior staff down here for their screening."

Kathryn nodded and headed to the docking bay to return to Voyager and get ready to send a message out for all the Voyaers.

She walked onto her ship, for how much longer it was going to be her ship she didn't know, but for now it still was.

She grabbed Chakotay's hand and they boarded the ship. "Let's get the senior staff together and tell them what the plan is. Then I have to contact Starfleet and see what our next move is."

Chakotay watched her putting her feelings for the Cardassians to the back burner for the moment. "Yes Kathryn, let's do that and then head to our quarters for a little bit. You need your sleep."

Kathryn nodded. "Janeway to all senior staff, meeting in ten minutes please."

Janeway closed the line and stared at Chakotay. "Now all we have to do is wait; and while we're waiting I'm going to contact Starfleet Command."

Chakotay watched Kathryn walk off to her ready room to make the dreaded call while he marvelled at the woman who was all of their saviour and seemingly had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

He sighed and made his way to the briefing room.

[READY ROOM]

Janeway put in the call she wasn't even sure she was going to be able to make from the Alpha Quadrant.

She reached Reg Barclay of the Pathfinder Group. "Hello Captain Janeway, we're not scheduled to speak for another three weeks: How did you get a message to us?"

Kathryn drew in a deep breath, "We're home Reg."

Reg shook his head disbelieving. "Congratulations! I suppose all the juicy details will be in your report."

"Something like that. Tell Admiral Paris we'll be in Earth's orbit by tomorrow."

"I'll pass that along Captain; and welcome home."

[BRIEFING ROOM]

Kathryn walked into the briefing room to see if already packed with the eager senior staff. "Okay people. A lot had happened since we've been traipsing around the Delta Quadrant. There is a new enemy called the 'Founders' they're changelings." She paused collecting her thoughts. "Before we're allowed to explore Deep Space Nine, we have to all get screened. So I've set it up for the senior staff first and have put a message to all Voyager crewmembers. So as not to plug up their sickbay I have created waves that will go and get tested. When this is all done and I get the all clear from their Doctor Bashir, we can then continue to Earth."

She smiled at each of them who had been such an integral part of her life over the past five years. "Any questions?"

They all shook their heads. "Okay good. Staff meeting at 0700 all the testing should be done by then.

They all nodded and left the conference room leaving only Janeway and Chakotay. "Almost free Kathryn."

She nodded and drew in a sharp breath.

Chakotay walked over to her concerned. "Kathryn?"

She grabbed his hand and put it against her belly. "One of the twins just moved."

Chakotay concentrated trying to feel the movement that she felt. "I don't feel it yet?"

"You will soon Chakotay. Let's go to our quarters and get some sleep we don't have to be at work until 0700."

Chakotay nodded and they made their way to their quarters, the excitement of the day catching up with them.

END CHAPTER 15

TBC IN CHAPTER 16


	16. Chapter 16

And here is part 16 tell me what you all think.

The Inevitable Truth  
by: AW

Chapter 16

Rating: MA  
Pairing: J/C  
Summary: The Consequences of 'The Killing Game'.  
Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns the series and the characters that are related to Star Trek: Voyager, but the story is mine.  
Length: words  
Date: February 2018

[0600 JANEWAY QUARTERS]

Kathryn was startled out of her slumber by the alarm blaring.

She turned to her left to see Chakotay slumbering next to her. "Come on sleepy head. Time to get the day started."

She walked to the living room and ordered a coffee.

As she sat down by her computer terminal she saw a message from the Doctor on DS9.

 _All Voyager crewmembers clear._

Kathryn let out a huge sigh of relief and turned to Chakotay finally leaving the sleeping area. "Well the crew is all clear of Changeling activity."

Chakotay nodded. "Ready to get going to Earth?"

She nodded, "This day has been five years in coming but we're finally going to see Earth…"

Chakotay stared at his wife. "What's wrong Kathryn? This is what we have been working towards for those five years."

Kathryn sighed, "Look at me." She tried to smooth her clothes over her baby belly. "What are they going to say?"

"I think they'll understand. You were under mind control –"

"When I got pregnant with William I was." She walked toward the windows in he quarters staring at the familiar stars.

"Then I lost him; then what do I do?" She laughed, "Marry my first officer and get knocked up again. What is Starfleet going to say about that?"

He stared at her, "Does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters Chakotay. This was my life: my career!"

He shook his head and put a hand on the barely noticeable baby bump. "Is that all you want from life now? We have the twins on the way, there were how many births because of the Hirogen? How many couples have found each other out here? Do you really think that Starfleet is going to penalize you for that?"

She looked down, "I don't know Chakotay; I really don't know."

He pulled her in for a hug full of hope and to a certain extent uncertainty. "If we had never gotten trapped in the Delta Quadrant, we would not have found each other."

She nodded, "But was that selfish of me? Finding happiness when so many other people found nothing but despair?"

He sighed, "If we had've been stuck there for seventy years, we would have needed replacement crew in half that time. I think that marriages, relationships, babies… they were inevitable."

Kathryn slowly nodded her head. "I know we could have been out there the rest of our lives; and as you say are you willing to give up today for a tomorrow that may never come?"

It was almost half past 6, "We have to get to the bridge."

Chakotay nodded and watched his wife go to the replicator. "One maternity uniform size four."

She then went to the bedroom and put on her wedding ring. "All or nothing Chakotay. All or nothing."

Chakotay got out of the sonic shower and put on a clean uniform. "Let's go face the music."

Kathryn nodded and led the way out of their quarters.

[BRIDGE – 0700]

Kathryn tapped her combadge and made a ship wide announcement. "Well it's been a long five years. We've won some we've made some friends and some enemies; but now it's time to go home."

She closed the channel and turned to Tom. "Set a course for Earth, warp 7."

"Yes, ma'am. Estimated time to the sol system, four hours 20 minutes."

"As you were. Tuvok you have the bridge."

He nodded, "Commander, after you." Kathryn and Chakotay walked into the room and she spun around on him. "This could be our last days of freedom."

He sighed, "Kathryn you are overthinking this."

She stared at him, "Am I Chakotay? While the rest of the Federation was putting its life at risk in a fight against the Dominion, I am what?" She paused, "Playing house?"

Chakotay approached Kathryn, "You had every right to do what you did. We had a right to be happy."

She let out a snarky laugh, "Did we? Had we been in the Alpha Quadrant, we wouldn't have found each other. I'd be on the front line possibly dead, but instead here I am married and pregnant." She stared at him, "Look at how they're going to see this."

"They are going to see that you were stuck in an impossible situation – and we were going to need replacement crew, and as the Captain you were leading by example."

She looked into his deep obsidian orbs, "You think they'll buy that? If that were the case I wouldn't have to marry you."

"You were creating a stability for your crew by creating a complete union."

She laughed, "I think in a past life you could have been a lawyer."

He smiled at her and bent down to envelop her lips in a kiss. "You have to stop worry and calm down it is not good for the twins."

Kathryn tilted her head in an 'I told you so gesture' "And that is exactly why I should not be pregnant."

Chakotay smiled, "I hate to point out the obvious…"He pointed at her belly…

She smacked him playfully on the shoulder. "Oh, you."

They got a hail from the bridge, "Paris to Janeway, we've just reached the sol system should be at Earth within the half hour."

Janeway smiled at Chakotay, "Well looks like the time of reckoning has arrived."

He smiled at his wife, "It will be fine."

Kathryn grabbed Chakotay's arms and they headed back out to the bridge.

"Mr. Paris, how far are we from Earth?"

Tom spun around and grinned, "Approximately eight minutes."

Kathryn turned around and went to sit in the command chair. "Alright people almost done our mission; almost home."

She drew in a deep breath and waited. Chakotay surreptitiously took her hand in his silently telling her that all would be okay.

Five minutes later, a little sooner than originally expected they made their way into orbit around Earth.

Harry blurted out, "We're receiving a hail from Starfleet. Kathryn smiled, and Chakotay could once again not believe how much younger she looked when she smiled. "On screen ensign."

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager. We're home."

Admiral Paris' face lit up the screen. He looked at Janeway's changed form. "Welcome home. I bet you have some stories to tell."

Kathryn self-consciously slid a hand over her baby bump. "That we do Admiral, that we do."

END CHAPTER 16

TBC IN CHAPTER 17


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone that is following. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a few days I had to think about where I was going to take this story.

So read and respond and I'll write as fast as I can.

And this one is a little shorter because its a set up chapter.

AW

The Inevitable Truth  
by: AW

Chapter 17

Rating: MA  
Pairing: J/C  
Summary: The Consequences of 'The Killing Game'.  
Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns the series and the characters that are related to Star Trek: Voyager, but the story is mine.  
Length: 583 words  
Date: February 2018

Kathryn held her breath as she felt the transporter over take her and she ended up in Starfleet Command.

Admiral Paris opened his arms for a hug. "Welcome home Katie."

He hugged her and felt an arm or maybe a leg push into his stomach.

He smiled, "Katie's going to be a mother. Have you told your mom yet?"

Kathryn shook her head. "I would have on the next data stream.

Owen nodded and stared at the rock adorning her ring finger. "Someone made an honest woman out of you I see."

Kathryn nodded her head. "And he is going to be mine forever, whether he's a former maquis or not."

Kathryn stood there looking at the Admiral. "So what do we do now?"

Admiral Paris pulled her so he could whisper in her ear. "Let's take this somewhere a little more private."

Kathryn nodded and followed her former mentor to his office. He closed the door. "If you had've come back a couple of years ago…" He stared at the woman that used to be his student and now was going to be his equal. "With all of the casualties we've had from the Domion war, it was decided that you were going to be promoted to Fleet Admiral. All of your officers will get promoted to Command Roles and all charges will be dropped, if they want to continue their commissions."

She saw the seriousness of his statements. "You have no link to the way the Cardassians are now, and we will try to get them on our side."

Kathryn's jaw dropped open. "The Cardassians have never been on our side, what makes you think that they will join us now?"

The Admiral shrugged, "We have to try." He shook his head, "We are losing this battle and we have no choice at the moment. You take your allies where you can get them."

She bowed her head, "So we are selling our souls for an ally."

She laughed sardonically, "You do realize half my officers were Maquis and probably wouldn't be too happy aligning themselves with the Cardassians? Including my husband."

Admiral Paris nodded, "That's why you are going to be the one to break the new to them." He drew in a deep breath, "And then you will have a quick debrief and then you are to enter a bargaining agreement with the Cardassians."

Kathryn was shocked, "I'm pregnant! Do you really think I am the best person for the job at the moment?"

Paris looked at Janeway, "The new uniforms are heavier than these ones, and with an admiral's uniform… we can probably hide it for a bit more."

"What if I don't want to put my family in that kind of danger?"

"It is always your choice, but it won't be much safer on Earth for too much longer." He grabbed her arm, "Think about it, and tell me your answer in the morning."

She nodded and Paris left.

Kathryn tapped her combadge and beamed back to Voyager.

She had a lot to think about and she had to speak with Chakotay.

She sighed and went to her quarters. It was going to be a long night.

END CHAPTER 17

TBC IN CHAPTER 18


	18. Chapter 18

The Inevitable Truth

by: AW

Chapter 18

Rating: MA

Pairing: J/C

Summary: The Consequences of 'The Killing Game'.

Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns the series and the characters that are related to Star Trek: Voyager, but the story is mine.

Length: 856 words

Date: February 2018

Kathryn felt herself rematerialize aboard Voyager. She needed to speak with Chakotay.

On one hand, everyone being exonerated was good news. On the other hand, how Chakotay would feel about his pregnant wife being put in the position of Fleet Commander, in a hostile situation, near Cardassia – that was another story all together.

She tapped her combadge, "Janeway to Chakotay."

"Yes Captain."

"Where are you? Can you make your way to our quarters immediately please?"

She heard a sigh over the line, "I'll be right there. Chakotay out."

Kathryn left the transporter room and made her way to their quarters.

[JANEWAY QUARTERS]

Kathryn was standing in the doorway to what would be the twin's room.

She stared at the already standing cradles and changing table and shook her head.

She heard the door to their quarter's open and Chakotay come walking in. "So Kathryn what was so important that you had to see me right away?" Chakotay feared that Kathryn has made a deal with the devil.

"All the Maquis have been set free and they are allowed to keep their commissions. There will even be some promotions for some of them."

Chakotay smiled, this was good news. "What about you?"

She gave an unsure smile, "I was given a promotion to Fleet Admiral."

Chakotay got a dark, cloudy look in his eyes. "After all that you've been through and with you now carrying our daughters, you're going to go on the front line."

More a statement than a question.

Kathryn stared at her husband, "When we got married and I got pregnant… we decided not to let it come between our duties."

"Kathryn we're in the Alpha Quadrant now. You don't have to play the martyr or the hero anymore."

She stared at him, "Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"Kathryn, you are being ridiculous. I know what you went through with the Cardassians not a month ago, do you really think that you're up to dealing with them again?"

Kathryn pursed her lips. "It is my assignment, my duty."

"What about your duty to me and to those two little girls."

Kathryn threw her hands up in frustration. "This is why commanding officers don't ever take that leap. It's hard enough to separate the professional from the personal when we're friends; but when you throw sex and love in that mixture –"

"Damnit Kathryn this is our family; our babies. It is something that we both wanted or you would not have let it happen!"

"And maybe it was a mistake."

The couple were at an impasse, both staring at each other trying to get the upper hand.

Eventually Kathryn backed down and walked out of their quarters.

Kathryn eventually found herself outside of the Paris quarters.

She rang for entrance and B'Elanna answered. "Captain! We weren't expecting any company tonight."

Kathryn blushed a lovely shade of rose, and saw that without the uniform she just looked like a woman coming to visit a friend. "Please come in."

Kathryn followed B'Elanna into the quarters and gently lay a hand on her belly where the twins were. "I'm sorry to bother you at such a late hour."

B'Elanna smiled, "No worries Captain."

"Just Kathryn tonight please."

B'Elanna looked at the dress her Captain was wearing. "You're starting to show Kathryn. Is Chakotay being a big over-protective oaf yet?"

Kathryn smiled a faint smile at that. "He has been ever since he found out about the twins. After William it was so hard to think that we might ever get the chance to be parents again."

She let her hand fall to her belly. "He's being overprotective because they gave me a Fleet Admiral Position on the front line near Cardassia."

Kathryn looked B'Elanna's way hoping to get a supporter but none was forthcoming.

Her eyes turned dark with barely concealed anger.

Kathryn turned to the woman that was once here enemy and who know holds a delicately balanced friendship with Kathryn.

"No wonder he's mad. Remember as the Maquis what we were fighting for?"

Kathryn sighed, "What if they've changed?"

"Are you willing to risk your life and happiness for a flimsy alliance, maybe? And what of the babies?"

Kathryn stared at B'Elanna, "I'll tell you the same thing I told Chakotay: Nothing is going to happen to any of us. It's just a matter of diplomacy."

"You thought that before and look what happened to you?" She sighed, "I know they raped you and punished you for thing more than being a Starfleet Captain. An Admiral, that would be a feather in the Cardassians cap."

She stared at her former Chief Engineer, "There is nothing to worry about. I have to believe that people can change."

B'Elanna watched the nervous movements as Kathryn touched her belly.

"I have to believe it B'Elanna."

END CHAPTER 18

TBC IN CHAPTER 19


	19. Chapter 19

The Inevitable Truth

by: AW

Chapter 19

Rating: MA

Pairing: J/C

Summary: The Consequences of 'The Killing Game'.

Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns the series and the characters that are related to Star Trek: Voyager, but the story is mine.

Length: words

Date: April 2018

[A WEEK AFTER PART 18]

Kathryn stared at the new Admiral's uniform she wore.

True to his word all the crew had been given their just deserved promotions.

Chakotay was now a Captain and Tom and B'Elanna had both been promoted to full Commanders.

She ran her hand down the front of her uniform – the uniform did hide the pregnancy well.

Chakotay came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" He stared into the depths of her eyes so blue.

"I don't have a choice: I already accepted the assignment and the promotion."

Chakotay stared at her, "You always have a choice Kathryn."

She shook her head, "You always have a choice. I never have. I was born and bred Starfleet."

He had to make her see. "Have you even told your mother?"

She sighed, "No, she'd love you and the idea of grandchildren and tell me the same thing you did. I don't have to do this. I don't think I could go against both of you." She stared into his eyes, "I need you to support me on this."

He felt like he was once again on Voyager and she was asking him to support her with her deal with the Borg. Why did she keep doing this?

The difference this time, she was his wife and the mother of his children.

He sighed, "I will always support you. You are not alone Kathryn." He stared at her, "I just hope it will not cost us more than either of us can bear." He pulled her in for a hug and felt one of the twins move against his stomach. He kissed her on the top of the head and walked out of their home.

Kathryn knew that Chakotay had a ship of his own to deal with and she had been assigned to Geordi LaForge's ship for her jaunt on the front line.

He had been given the Enterprise after in this timeline Picard and Riker had been killed at Wolf 359.

She transported to the Enterprise and met with Captain LaForge in his ready room. "Admiral Janeway."

Kathryn nodded and sat down across from him.

"Hello Captain." She paused collecting her thoughts. "We are being sent to the front line, we are to attempt to bring the Cardassians into the war on our side."

LaForge nodded. "I know what our mission is; let's just hope that we can get it done

Kathryn stared at the man, "And let's hope we can get it done quickly. There are too many casualties on both sides."

The Admiral got up to leave and thanked the Captain for his time.

Three hours later the Admiral finally went back to her quarters for the night.

Before she made her way to her quarters though, she stopped by Tom's quarters for a visit.

He had been made the Commander of the Enterprise and along with the EMH he was one of only two members of the former Voyager crew here.

She rang the chime and was granted entrance. "Hello Tom."

"Admiral! What a pleasant surprise."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, I'm sure that people frequently want to see their bosses off duty." She pulled her uniform jacket off. "I'm not sure how much longer I can hide these two." She put a hand on her belly.

Tom walked up to her, "These uniforms do a good job of hiding this." He stared at her, "Who knows on this ship?"

"Just you, me and the Doctor."

He stared at her. "I don't know how much longer you can keep this a secret."

Kathryn slowly nodded and stared at her former helmsman. "I know Tom, but I have to keep this a secret for a little while longer."

"I have to get through these negotiations before this becomes an issue."

Tom sighed, "What if you meet the same Cardassians you did before? Gul Dukat knew you were pregnant, with a Maquis child non-the-less and he will know you are trying to hide it from him. Not to mention now you're an admiral."

Kathryn brushed his concerns away. "These are the same concerns that Chakotay had. I'll tell you the same thing I told him. I can't ignore my duties."

Tom bowed his head, he knew that once Kathryn got her mind made up there was no changing it. "Just promise me you'll be careful. I promised Chakotay I would take care of you."\

Kathryn nodded her head. She heard a hail from the bridge. "Captain LaForge to Admiral Janeway."\

"Janeway here."

"The Cardassians have beamed aboard the Enterprise. Time for the negotiations to begin."

"Be right there Captain."

Kathryn pulled her jacket on, smoothing it over her baby bump and made her way to the bridge.

[10 MINUTES LATER – BRIDGE]

Kathryn exited the turbo-lift approaching the conference room.

She entered the room and stared at the Cardassians around the table and the Enterprise senior staff.

She took the seat the head of the table and stared at Gul Dukat and the other Cardassians staring at her menacingly.

Gul Dukat stood up and held his hand out to her, "Hello Admiral Janeway."

Janeway internally shuddered.

"Dukat." The simple word neither showed nor betrayed her feelings of anxiety.

He looked at the woman that her had seen the whole of. "You have a proposition do you not Admiral? "

Kathryn imperceptibly nodded. "We propose an alliance between the Cardassian Alliance and the Federation."

Dukat let out an evil laugh. "And what makes you think that if we joined you and made an enemy out of the Dominion that any of us would get out of this alive?"

"Dukat we have to do something, the Dominion is gaining ground on all of us."

Dukat stared at her, "At the moment the Dominion isn't fighting us. There is no reason for us to get involved at this point."

She glared at him, "What makes you think that they will stop after they are done with the Federation?"

He laughed, "What makes you think they'll keep going?"

Dukat's assistant walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. "You're sure?"

She watched the assistant nod. "If you will excuse me Admiral, something has come to my attention that I need to take care of."

Kathryn stared at him, "Of course we can finish this meeting another time."

Kathryn tapped her combadge and had the Cardassians beamed to their vessel.

Kathryn made her way to the ready room. "Janeway to Paris, can you meet me in Captain Laforge's ready room."

"Be right there Admiral."

[READY ROOM]

Kathryn walked into the ready room. "Captain, I assume you have some news about the Cardassians."

Captain LaForge stared at the Admiral, "Let's just wait until we're all here."

Kathryn nodded and waited for Tom to show his face. Soon he entered the Ready room. "Ok we're all here now."

Janeway opened her mouth, "So what happened. I was speaking with Dukat and he got a message and ended the negotiations?"

"I have no idea Captain, but something caught his attention."

Kathryn stared at Captain LaForge. "I think I'm going to need a maternity uniform before too long Captain."

LaForge nodded, "And you knew this before you took on this assignment."

Kathryn nodded, "Starfleet didn't give me much of a choice."

She got her mind held on other things. "So what is happening right now with the Cardassians?"

LaForge turned the screen around so she could see the message from Gul Dukat. "As of right now we are rescinding our treaty with the founders. We are now their enemy. They have made an enemy out of us by destroying one of our ships and killing loyal Cardassians."

Janeway smiled and thought, *They had taken the bait.*

She rubbed her hand over her baby bump. All she had to do now was get back to the father of her children.

END CHAPTER 19

TBC IN CHAPTER 20


	20. Chapter 20

The Inevitable Truth

by: AW

Chapter 20

Rating: MA

Pairing: J/C

Summary: The Consequences of 'The Killing Game'.

Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns the series and the characters that are related to Star Trek: Voyager, but the story is mine.

Length: 950 words

Date: August 2018

[2 WEEKS AFTER PART 19]

Kathryn rolled over in bed. It was almost 0800 and she had to be on the bridge by 0900.

She got the maternity uniform out of her closet and donned it.

She slowly opened a line of communication to Chakotay's vessel.

His face appeared in front of her and she smiled. She hadn't spoken to him since before the Cardarssians had joined their fight and she knew he would be pleased with her new uniform and the fact that she was no longer in a fight with the Cardassians. "Hey handsome."

He stared at her. "Well Kathryn it has been a while."

She smiled at him and stood up showing him her new girth. "The girls are happy they're not being squished in a size four spacesuit anymore."

Chakotay's hands approached the screen and he almost looked like he wanted to touch her. "You look beautiful Kathryn."

She ran a hand over her children. "Easy for you to say: You don't have these two dancing on your bladder all day."

He smiled. "It will all be worth it Kathryn and now that the war is coming to a close, I know that I will be stationed on DS9 and so will you. You have no need to hide the pregnancy anymore and I can be proud to be a father to those two little ones."

Kathryn blushed, "I just don't know what to do."

There was a shot fired and Chakotay watched as his wife almost went down and then he saw a transporter beam take her away."

And then he saw her reappear.

[CHANGELING VESSEL]

Kathryn got her bearings. She was on a vessel and a woman approached her.

She recognized her as the female changeling.

"Hello Adrmiral."

Kathryn stared at her and refused to answer.

She glared at the changeling. "Why have you brought me here?"

"You are a great part of the Federation, you can give us information."

Kathryn glared at the woman. "I will never betray the Federation."

"You got the Cardassians to abandon us, and now we want to know why."

Kathryn stared at the female changeling. "We really didn't have anything to do with it. We were beginning the negotiations and Dukat stopped and let saying that we would finish the negotiations later."

The changeling stared at her. "This was not your doing?"

Kathryn let an incredulous sound escape her. "I think it was more your doing than mine."

The changeling approached Kathryn and pointed to her belly. "You had better be telling me the truth. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your baby."

Kathryn stared at the Changeling, "The only reason we allied ourselves with the Cardassians was to end this was and to stop the suffering."

The female changeling stared at Kathryn. "You allied yourselves with the Cardassians, why should we believe you."

She let out a small laugh, "Because someone has to start trusting someone."

[DS9]

Kathryn felt herself go weightless and she once again found herself in her bedroom in front of the computer. "Chakotay. I have to go, I have to save the Federation and the Alpha Quadrant from themselves."

Chakotay started at the mother of his children, "Just take care of that precious cargo."

Kathryn nodded and raised her hand to her communicator. "Janeway to Sisko."

She heard a pause over the line. "Yes, Captain."

"I need to speak with you. I think I may have found a way to end this war."

[SISKO'S OFFICE]

Sisko looked to his second in command. "I hope she didn't sell her soul for a peace treaty."

"You don't think she'd do something like that?"

He sighed, "I've read her logs from the Delta Quadrant, she is unorthodox in the way she deals with things."

"She has so much to lose though."

"So do we all."

Kira smiled at Sisko, "I guess now we just wait for her to show up and hopefully fix our issue."

Ten minutes later Janeway walked into the Captain's office. "We have to get the Cardassians to back off on the Founders so do we. They said they are willing to back off. I know that Odo has the cure for the founders, we can trade that for them to back off."

Kathryn let a hand fall to her abdomen. "I don't want my girls to grow up being afraid of the world they live in."

[9 HOURS LATER – MEETING ROOM]

Kathryn stood outside the meeting room. They had created a meeting for the various factions of the Alpha Quadrant.

Kathryn smoothed her maternity smock over her almost five month baby belly and got ready to enter the conference room when Tom approached her. "Ready to make history?"

Kathryn blushed, "I am not here to change history."

Tom chuckled, "You never were; but you always did."

Kathryn rolled her eyes at Tom's comment, "All I want to do is help restore paradise." She paused, "I want to make a better place for my daughters."

Tom looked at her understanding her plight. "I understand and I want my daughter to grow up in a good place too."

Janeway grinned, "Congratulations Tom."

He smiled back at her, "Thanks, but let's make sure that the Alpha Quadrant is a safe place for our daughters before anything else."

She nodded his way and they headed into the conference room, headed for all of their future."

END CHAPTER 20

TBC IN CHAPTER 21


	21. Chapter 21

The Inevitable Truth

by: AW

Chapter 21

Rating: M

Pairing: J/C

Summary: The Consequences of 'The Killing Game'.

Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom own the series and the characters that are related to Star Trek: Voyager, but the story is mine.

Length: 560 words

Date: November 2018

[FIVE YEARS AFTER PART 20]

Kathryn stared around the grounds of the precidio. She looked at the statue of her standing there for all to see.

The words at the bottom, 'The Captain who restored Paradise'.

She watched her twin daughter 'Tays' and 'Tali', running after each other and little Miral trailing behind.

Her husband would be there soon, and she had a surprise for him.

True to his word, Q had given her, her life back.

She ran a hand over her still flat stomach thinking of the baby boy that lay beneath the layers of tissue and muscle.

Chakotay would get his son after all.

Suddenly a figure approached her and wrapped his arms around her slight shoulders.

She dropped her hand from her stomach and spun around to give him a kiss.

He took her hand and played with the thin gold band that told everyone she belonged to him.

"Hello love. How are the girls today?"

She smiled, "Just fine."

She looked at him, "We could have missed out on all of this."

He nodded, "But we didn't."

"I was thinking, maybe my spacefaring days are over. What would you think of me teaching at the academy?"

He looked at her strangely, "Is that what you want?"

She grinned, "At least until Kole comes."

His mouth hung open in surprise and his hand went down to rub her stomach. "Really?"

She nodded, "That's what the Doctor tells me."

He hugged her and they drew in for a kiss.

The girls came running towards them, "Ewwww, mom – dad. That's gross."

Chakotay laughed. "Taya, one day you're going to find a guy or a girl that you like doing this with."

Kathryn punched Chakotay on the arm. "Okay girls, how would you feel about mommy teaching at the academy and not going out in space anymore?"

Tali came up and hugged Kathryn. "That would be great mom. We would see you more often!"

Kathryn picked up the four year old. "Kathryn you shouldn't be lifting heavy things right now."

Tali stared at her father, "I'm not that heavy daddy."

Kathryn laughed at the little girl. "No you're not honey; you're just right."

She looked to her husband. What say we go to my mom's for supper she said she is always ready to see her grandkids."

Chakotay nodded and took his wife's hand as he led her to the transport station.

Soon they arrived at Kathryn's childhood home and saw her mother and sister come running out and grabbed a twin a piece. "They get more adorable by the day." And she stared at Chakotay, "And he gets more handsome by the day."

Chakotay smiled and the dimples came out in full force. "Maybe our son will look like his father and not get stuck with the Janeway red hair."

Her mother stared at her. "When."

"In about Seven months."

Gretchen hugged her daughter.

Life had finally turned out as it should for Kathryn, and all thank you to an alien species and a mistake made and corrected.

END PART 21

END THE INEVITABLE TRUTH


End file.
